The Beating of a Heart
by Nefret8789
Summary: Mai has returned, but as the two begin reconnect the dark veil makes its return in Mai's life. Will this be the end of Mai? or will Naru be able to save her and over come his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**4th Story in the series. 1st Lost, 2nd Bloody Slippers, 3rd Mistake Reflection. **

**The Beating of a Heart**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The sound of a beating heart. _

_The sound of life. _

_The sound of love._

_The sound of fear._

_Research shows that we take comfort in the sound of a beating heart. _

_Babies are soothed by the sounds their mother's beating heart. _

_They say that it is the first sound we ever heard while being in the womb._

_How is that this one sound can represent so many things? _

_The thumping of your heart when you experience love. _

_The pumping of the blood through your veins when your excited or scared. _

_This sound can bring so much._

_But when it is gone we are left with __nothing__._

* * *

Naru sat in behind his desk reading over case files. It had been a long morning. He had met with a few clients. His stomach let out a growl as he leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was lunch time.

The door opened and a tallish, but slim older woman appeared carrying a tray. She was older than his mother, but she was his assistant. She was the only one with the guts to take the job and who could handle Naru.

"Lunch time." She said as set the try in front of him. "I thought you might like to take a break from work and watch some tv." She picked up the remote and turned on the medium size flat screen tv.

"I have too much work to do." Naru tried to glare.

Mrs. Yamamoto glared back with her violet eyes. She had grey hair almost white and a sweet face that would be in the story book as the fairy godmother or sweet grandmother. But when she glared she looked like a demon. It was enough to intimidate anyone, especially Naru.

Mrs. Yamamoto picked up the files from the desk and threw them out the door. "I don't think so, Mr. Shibuya. I will take of that later. Now you are going to relax and eat you lunch and watch a little bit of television. Try the news." She flicked to a news station and continued to glare at Naru.

"What do you want? Why are you still glaring?" Naru looked a little afraid and confused.

"I want to see you eat most of you soup before I leave." She watched him like a hawk.

Naru eyed the soup on the tray. Stu Leaks. His face puckered at the smell. "I don't want it. You know I don't like this stuff."

"Its good for you now eat!" She said.

"I am your boss and I don't have to follow your orders." Naru tried to counter.

"When the boss is an immature child, one must do what is necessary. You are a work a holic and live alone. If it wasn't for me, you would live off of fast food. And don't get me started on your women."

"Fine I'll eat." Naru wanted to avoid another lecture on his activities.

"It's a crime what you do. All those women. I know it's not very often, but you are a married man. You should be with your wife. Instead you are here working." She clucked her tongue.

"What makes you think I'm married? I have no wife." Naru looked away.

"Well lets see your mother talks about it and so does everyone else. Also you two were married and never divorce so technically she is still your wife." She stared at him with eyes that bore into you.

"That's none of your business. And refrain from discussing my past times with my mother for future reference." Naru said in between spoonfuls.

"I see." She folded her arms. She turned her attention to the broadcast. "Oh what have we here." She turned up the volume.

"In recent news, international sensation Mai Taniyama is making her film debut. The psychological thriller Black Swan. Our cameras were there at the press conference to ask Miss Taniyama about her role.

"So Mai, what made you decide to take on this role?"

"Well when I received the script, I immediately felt a connection to the lead. I can't go into too much detail about the role without giving anything away." Mai smiled.

"You are most famously known for your ballet. In fact they say that you have brought ballet back into pop culture. You have played the lead in Swan Lake and received critical acclaim for it. Did that help you prepare for your role?"

"That actually helped me quite a bit. Actually knowing so much about the white swan and the black swan helped me explore my character."

"According to your Wiki bio, you use to work for a paranormal investigation group. SPR?"

"Yes I did. I was a secretary. I did mostly office work." Mai smiled awkwardly.

"But sources say that you have some physic ability that helped solve many cases."

"Oh that was nothing as grand as you make it sound. I mostly just assisted in equipment set up and data collecting. I few gut feeling, but nothing that anyone else couldn't feel."

"Critics are saying you could possibly win the Oscar for best actress. Any comments…"

Naru got up and turned off the television. "What are you trying to do?" he yelled at Mrs. Yamamoto.

She was still just as cool as before. "The American premiere is this week and next week she shall be returning to Japan for the premiere in Tokyo. Then she will be taking a break and working on her clothing line."

Naru glared at her. "What are you getting at?"

She sighed and set the remote down. "You're still in love with her and she is clearly still in love with you. You should go see her."

"No way in hell." Naru sat back down at his desk.

"Now now, Mr. Shibuya. I happen to know for a fact that the entire team is going and is also attending the party after."

"And how would know this?" Naru looked annoyed, but he was intrigued.

"Ayako told me. In fact she is eager to introduce me to Mai. I was once a great ballerina, but that was many years ago." She sighed and took the tray off the desk and twirled out of the room managing to slam to the door at the same time with ease.

When he had hired her, and asked her to fill out the paperwork such as age and history of employment, she had listed "none of your business."

Naru opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a photo album. In it were pictures of him and Mai's wedding and pictures from all of Mai's performances. Many of them dated after she had left him.

He hated to admit how much he loved her still. He tried to keep it buried because it hurt too much to think of her. In the end they had let each other down. It all stemming from the incident with Megumi.

Mai had said she had no hate for him and did not blame him, but she was still deeply hurt. She felt that they could fix their marriage by going to therapy together. Naru grudgingly went along, but could not bring himself to cooperate.

Mai would ask him how he felt and Naru being a man and a closed off one to begin with would answer with "I don't know." "Nothing." "I'm fine." "What does this matter?" "Whatever you want" or just completely ignore the question.

Mai took this lack of enthusiasm as a lack of interest in their marriage, but continued to try her hardest. Finally Naru took on a case without consulting her. He told her, as he packed his bags, that it was in Hokkaido and that it would take at least two weeks.

Mai protested and after an angry fight Naru left saying he would call her that night. to which Mai answered "Don't bother!"

The case ended up taking three weeks during which Naru and Mai did not speak at all. When Naru came back, Mai and her things were gone. Naru noticed there was a message on the answering machine which turned out to be from Mai. It was her goodbye message.

She had left him. She left him to continue her career because she no longer saw a point to their marriage. She was tired of trying and getting nowhere and choose to pursue something you could excel at.

There had been no divorce. Naru didn't pursue and neither did Mai. They had always had separate assets so it was not an issue. Mai had her inheritance and family's empire and she also had her career. Naru had his own fortune and his own business.

"So Mai is coming home." Lin appeared in the door way.

Naru looked down at her picture and quietly said "I guess so."

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last night the guy i'm dating came up (i live in a dorm)and helped me make my posters for Japan Club. He's color blind so the jobs i could give him were limited. I really didn't trust him with anything involving colors when he didn't believe me that purple glue stick was not the same color as my light blue sweater. He's not into the japanese culture, but he tries for me and doesn't complain. So i think he's a keeper. So we were laughing about stupid stuff and i mentioned "The cake is a lie" and he goes "What does that mean? I've heard everyone say that, but i don't know what it means". Me "oh its from Portal. It a game." him "Ya i've played that, but i don't understand." Afterwards he felt really stupid for not knowing what it meant. I rubbed it in a lot, but he deserved it. No excuse for playing the game and not knowing "the cake is a lie." Please review**.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Naru couldn't believe he was doing this. He stood in the lobby of the theatre that was hosting the premiere. Everyone was awaiting the arrival of Mai. She got out of the car and walked down the red carpet.

"_God she looks beautiful." _Naru thought to himself. Mai long elegant hair was pull up. She wore a long simple black and white patterned dress. She smiled and waved to the crowd. The cameras flashed around her. Finally she entered the lobby.

"Mai!" Ayako cried and hugged her. The other team members swarmed around her. They embraced and kissed and laughed. Naru felt envious. "_Its not like they haven't seen her all these years like me. If I remember correctly. They go and visit her once a month." _Mai even visited his parents in England when her touring took her there. From what his mother has said to him, she and Mai stayed in touch and talk all the time.

Naru knew they had both made mistakes. She and him acted immature in he situations. She had left. Naru could have smacked himself for having been so stupid.

He didn't know he was upsetting her. They had always had their spats. In fact if they didn't have them, he would have been worried. So when they had their argument he had no idea she was angry enough to leave.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Yamamoto." Mai greeted the older woman. "So you have my old job?" Mai smiled.

"Yes and it barely pays enough in my opinion. That man is cheap." She said to her.

"What?" Naru couldn't believe what this woman was saying. First she lectures him and now she's complaining about her salary! "I pay very well."

"Hardly!" She huffed and turned up her nose. "That job is physically taxing and deserves more money and more benefits. Now Mai, how many times did you get injured from your work with SPR?" She turned to nervous looking Mai.

"Well.." Mai began

"Don't ask her that! My previous employees have nothing to do with you. Besides you have never received any injuries working from me. Not even a paper cut." Naru fumed. "And your lucky I even hired you or haven't fired you for inappropriate behavior."

"Your lucky that I took the job. It was either me or that Sonny Joohn." She was smug. "Maybe I should just quit. I'm sure Sonny would be available."

"No!" the team shouted. Causing Mai to jump.

"Was he really that bad? You guys never talked about him." Mai asked.

They all shook their heads and shuttered. "Too horrifying for words." Yasuhara uttered.

Naru looked over and realized that Mai was watching him. Naru turned away quickly. The lights flickered and everyone entered the theatre except for Mai.

"Aren't you coming?" Masako asked.

Mai shook her head and smiled. "I already have seen it and I don't like watching myself on the screen very much. It's a little strange for me. I'll stay here." Mai went and sat in one of the large wingback chairs over in a sitting area.

Naru and the rest of the team proceeded into the private box and took their seats. When the film ended the director began to make a speech. Naru took this moment to sneak out.

He walked down to the lounge. He sat down at the bar.

"What'll it be, sir?" the bartender asked.

"Something strong." Naru answered. The bartender placed his drink in front of him. "leave the bottle." The bartender left.

Naru took a drink and then stared at his drink. He took a deep breath and exhaled. As he did so he looked up across the bar. There she was, sitting sipping her own drink and eyeing him curiously. Mai gave him a little wave and smirked.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Naru said. Mai raised her eyebrow at this.

"What makes you say that?" She took another sip of her drink.

"Your film debut seems to be a success. I hear you're up for an Oscar." Naru replied his voiced was cool as usual.

"Thank you I guess." Mai said nonchalantly.

"You don't seem enthusiastic." Now it was Naru's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm honored, but in all honestly it's not of great importance to me." Mai continued to sip her drink. "You might as well make yourself comfortable. His speech should last a good hour or two." Mai finished her drink and place her money on the counter. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. As Naru watched her walk past him towards the exit, he suddenly felt the urge to stop her. He quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Naru?" She looked confused. "What are you doing? Are you alright?"

"Why did you leave?" He asked her.

"Naru." She huffed and rolled her eyes and turned to leave again. He pulled he right back.

"Why did you leave?" His cold hard eyes locked on hers. Any other woman would be afraid, but not Mai.

"I said everything in the message." She answered him. She glared back.

"No there was more to it than that." He pulled her closer. "The Mai I thought I knew wouldn't have left just because I was being an ass."

"Clearly your memory isn't as great as you claim it is because if you recall I did leave before. When you made me choose between you and ballet, I choose to go to New York." She tried to pull her arm away from his grip.

"That was different. You were different then. We were married! You walked out on us! You wanted us to start a family and buy a house. Why would you walk away from that?" his voice broke. "Our dreams…" his grip weakened and Mai slipped her out.

"You walked out first." Her eyes welled up. Naru could tell she was angry.

"I didn't walk out!" he yelled.

"Yes you did!" Mai cried. "You broke my heart! I may not have blamed you for what happened with Megumi, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less. How do you think it feels to give and give everything you have and get nothing in return? You know nothing about love!"

"I gave you love! I always gave you love! You knew it!" Naru lowered his voice.

"Oh really?" Mai wiped away her tears on the back of her hand. "Our marriage was in crisis and we had both agreed to take a break. What do you do, you take a case in Hokkaido that took three weeks."

"I was doing you a favor. You needed that time to yourself." Naru answered. Mai slapped him across the face. Naru was stunned.

Mai looked at him with hard determined eyes. "Don't lie to me and don't lie to yourself. You didn't take that case to give me time to myself. It was so you could get as far away as you could and forget all about what happened."

Naru didn't say anything.

Mai relaxed and shook her head and then laugh. "You act like I'm the one with the emotional problems. I wasn't the only one in pain. You have always been like that, letting your guilt eat away at you. Using it as an excuse to distance yourself from the rest of the world. Just like when I first met you. Back then it was guilt over Gene's death. Why do you think I made you go to therapy? I didn't want you to blame yourself anymore."

Mai turned and walked towards the door. She stopped and turned to face him one last time. "And Naru, I'm still in love with you." She turned and left.

Naru wandered around mulling over the things Mai had said. He heard the director finishing up his speech. Naru looked up and realized he was near the entrance to the auditorium.

".. and without further ado I give you the woman who made this movie a masterpiece Mai Taniyama." The room erupted in cheers as she ascended the stage where she was handed flowers.

"Thank so much. I am deeply honored and will continue to do my best for everyone. Thank you." She smiled.

"But I can not accept all of this praise." The room went silent. "This amazing cast and crew deserve much of the credit. We worked together and share so much. It would only seem right to share the praise. Everyone please come up here and claim what your deserve."

The cast and crew that were present made their way to the stage where Mai passed out her flowers. The audience clapped with her.

* * *

**A week later**

Naru sat in the small cramped boat as he was driven to the location of a case. The hot sun beat down on him. He wore his usual business attire. He had not realized that this case was on an island.

According to the file, a couple had just bought their first home. Since moving in they had begun to experience strange noises, objects being moved, and doors and windows opening and closing.

The boat docked and one of the men got out and took his bag from the boat. Naru climbed out onto the dock. He looked up at elegant two story house. The house seemed to have been designed to take advantage of the sun and the surrounding ocean.

The house had a wrap around porch and French doors on all four sides. The second level also had French doors on all four sides and large windows. The roof had a widow's walk.

Mrs. Yamamoto accompanied him, while Lin and the others would come later with the equipment. She stepped onto the dock and gazed up at the house.

"Hmmm an interesting design choice. I think I shall look around the yard while you meet the clients." She walked off to the side of the house while Naru walked to the front door.

He was greeted by a small woman with dark hair and brown eyes. "Yes we've been expecting you." She ushered him inside to a nearby sitting room.

Naru stopped dead in his tracks. Mai was standing with her back to him looking at a strange painting on the wall. "What's going on?"

Mai turned around in surprise. "Naru? What are you doing here?"

Naru turned to the woman who had greeted him, but she was no longer there.

"Wait, where did she go?" he looked all around the room.

While Naru turned around like and idiot, Mai had walked over to the window. Suddenly they heard the sound of a boat being start.

"Oh no!" Mai cried as she ran for the door. Naru instantly knew what was going on.

The two rushed out onto the dock as the two boats pulled away.

"Yamamoto!" Naru yelled.

"Ah I see you have caught on." She smiled up at the two. "The house has been rented for the summer. It's fully stocked with everything you two will need. Well tootles!" She waved her hand at the gaping couple as the boat drove off.

"How long do they expect us to stay? I have work to do." Mai stomped up and down the dock. "I knew something weird was going on when she was so insistent on taking my purse. I have no wallet, no cell phone…" Mai continued to rant and stomp up and down the dock.

Naru felt around in his pockets. His wallet and cell phone were also missing. They were stranded. There was no case and no one else was coming. I was just him and Mai.

"I guess we'll just have to do the best that we can." Naru interrupted her rant.

She stopped and shot him a dirty look. "Easy for you to say." She turned and looked at the house. "I call the master bedroom." And took off running.

Naru for the first time in a long time. Smiled and started to laugh.

* * *

**A week later**

It had been interesting living in the same house as Mai again, even though Naru was sleeping in one on the spare bedrooms while Mai had lay claim to the master. The house was stocked with enough food and other necessities to last several months.

There entire island was landscaped. There were several fruit trees. The garden had a wide variety of produce. Beautiful flowers of all kind were everywhere. Mai was civil to him. He didn't know how to feel. He loved her too, but he didn't know what to do about it.

There something holding both of them back from saying besides small talk. Mai loved the gardens as Naru observed. Every morning she went out and cut fresh flowers. She picked produce and cooked the meals. Naru sat out on the beach. He looked up at the full moon.

"A full moon." Mai came up behind him with a large bottle of alcohol. "You know when I was in Paris, me and a friend made this drinking game involving the full moon."

"What was is?" Naru said. Mai sat down on the sand beside him. She sat the bottle in front of them.

"Every time there a full moon, we drink till we pass out." Mai motioned for Naru to take a swig. He picked up the bottle and drank. He handed it back to Mai who took the longest swig he'd ever seen.

"Your turn again." They went back and forth drinking. Naru had never seen Mai drunk. He had never been drunk before. They spouted random things and laughed hysterically at them.

"Why is everything so funny?" Naru laughed and laid down on the sand still laughing. Mai was laughing too.

"New game. Let's see who can come up the saddest thing. If the other laughs then you loose." Mai giggled. "You go first."

"My wife left me." Naru said. Mai punching him the arm. "oww" he said they both started to laugh.

"I got one. I haven't had sex since you. I haven't had sex in two years." Mai laughed.

Naru laughed "I've tried to have sex, but every time I bring a girl back all I fall asleep before anything can begin." Mai laughed.

"Do you think the saying "if you don't use it, you lose it" applies to sex? Or do you think its like riding a bike and you never forget?" Mai giggled and breathed heavily.

Naru snorted. "Mai, its biology. All animals know to have sex."

"If we all are born knowing how, then why do some people suck at it while other people are good?"

"I don't know, Mai." Naru groaned as he rolled over on to his stomach. Mai rolled over onto hers too. Naru turned to look at her. He felt warm staring into her brown eyes.

"I've never had sex on a beach…" Mai mused.

"Neither have I." Naru agreed. Like two idiots, Naru and Mai looked at each other and began to take off the other's clothes. Naru tasted Mai's lips as she ran her hands through his hair. Her

* * *

bare body pressed against his. That night was the beginning of it all.

**I was surprised by some of the thing that were said about I didn't realize how that would appeal to others but in Naru's defense (and it there are guys reading this please don't be offended.) he is a guy. Not many guys that i know are the bright when it comes to love and sharing feelings. In fact when most of the guys i know are indecisive and i'm not sure if they really are that indecisive or they afraid of not agree with Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had this written, but halfway through i hated it and started Hope you like the chapter. Please Review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

After spending about a month at the summer house, a boat finally came to take them back. Mai and Naru technically had not made up. They had not technically reconcile. They had just decided to take advantage of each others company.

Naru was now back in his office. He was still angry about being tricked. The rest of the team was disappointed that their plan had failed.

When they had returned they had hoped that something had happened that had brought Mai and Naru closer together.

* * *

**Flashback**

The team stood in the parking lot near the dock and waited for the boat to arrive. Yasuhara had brought binoculars with him and was perched on the roof of his car.

"Do you see anything?" Monk asked

"Hmm.. Aha there they are! Ooo the look rather unhappy." He said

"Let me see that!" Ayako pulled the binoculars away from Yasuhara.

"What are they doing now?" Masako asked. Everyone huddled around Ayako.

"They're sitting as far away from each other as possible. Naru is scowling.."

"Big surprise there." Monk said.

"And Mai looks like she's zoning out…" Ayako continued.

"I don't think we should be spying on them. They're probably mad for being tricked." John soft voice chimed in.

"Ssssh." Everyone did to John and went back to spying.

"Wait I lost them." Ayako frantically scanned the docks looking for them.

"What are you doing?" Mai appeared before them. She looked annoyed.

"Nothing…" everyone said as Ayako shoved the binoculars back at Yasuhara.

"I would like my purse back." Mai held out her hand. Ayako reached into the car and retrieve the bag and handed it to. Mai quickly reached inside and pulled out her smart phone. Naru appeared carrying his bag.

"So are you guys back together?" Madoka was the first one to ask.

"No." Naru and Mai said in unison. They both turned and went off in opposite directions.

* * *

**Present**

"I can't believe they were alone together and nothing happened." Ayako fumed.

"At least they didn't kill each other." Yasuhara added.

"Well what did you really expect?" Masako spoke up. "Those two are really stupid when it comes to themselves. Not to mention stubborn. Neither one of them will make the first move."

"I already said you can't force them to reconcile. They have to do it on their own." John chimed in again.

"John, if we let them do that it would take a good decade." Ayako replied.

Naru came out of his office. "Why does everyone feel that they can just hang out at my place of work whenever they wish?" he scowled at them.

"I called them." Mrs. Yamamoto appeared with a tray of drinks and sweets. "We have a case."

"You can't just take on cases without my authorization!" Naru yelled.

"Oh don't be such a hard ass." She did not care that her boss was upset with her.

"You can't talk to your boss like that! You work for me!" Naru yelled.

"Um hello…?" Mai stood in the doorway.

"Mai..?" Everyone turned and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Naru looked shocked to see her.

"Mrs. Yamamoto called me and told me to come." Mai said.

Everyone turned to look at Mrs. Yamamoto. "Ah thank you so much for coming, dear." She smiled. "I have something important to say." She paused and took a sip of her drink. "I shall be taking a vacation and would be grateful if you would fill in for me."

"You have to clear it with me before you take time off." Naru said but was ignored.

"I would love to help out, but I'm busy working on my clothing line. Can't you find anyone else?"

"I'm afraid not." She said. "You're the only other person that was available besides Sonny Joohn."

Mai looked around everyone's faces as the begged her to reconsider and save them the horror of working with Hurricane Sonny.

"Alright." Mai sighed in exasperation.

* * *

**A few days later**

It was the last day of the case. It had been very minor one. Mai helped pack everything up. They had argued most of the time they were together. By this point Mai was angry and irritated and close to snapping.

"Mai, take this box to the car and don't get lost." Naru said her.

"You know what, no you can just bite me." Mai yelled and slammed the box on the table.

"Mai, you over reacting." Naru stayed calm.

"I am not over reacting!" She screamed. She breathed heavily. Her face was red.

"Mai.. are you alright?" Naru watched her closely. She shook her head.

"I don't feel so good…" Mai said her face turned a pale green. She sank down to her knees. Naru grabbed a nearby garbage can and set it in front of her.

Mai began to vomit. "uuuugggghhhh" Mai moaned and curled up in a ball on the floor. Naru scooped her up in his arms and carried her out to the car.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He had never seen her that ill before. The drive to the hospital was quiet. At one point Naru turned on the radio just to get over the awkward silence.

Naru parked the car and went to open Mai's door. She pushed him aside.

"I'm fine now. You don't have to help me, but thanks anyway." Mai smiled and continued inside.

Naru had filled out the paper work while Mai had gone to the bathroom again to vomit. He technically was her spouse. When she returned, a nurse lead them to an examine room. After several tests were performed, they waited quietly for the results.

Mai sat on the examine table and swung her legs while Naru sat off in the corner.

"Mrs. Shibuya?" A woman poked her head into the room. "I have your test results." She entered and looked over to the corner. "And you would be Mr. Shibuya correct?" she asked.

"Yes." Naru answered with no emotion.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya, I am please to inform you that you are going to be parents." She smiled.

"Excuse me..?" Mai looked confused.

"You're pregnant." She went on. "I know this must come as a surprise given you previous diagnosis of infertility, but sometimes these things clear up on their own." She smiled.

"I'm pregnant….?" Mai had turned very pale.

"So I would like to continue the examination and see how far along you are." She had Mai lay back and lift up her shirt. "Now dad, why don't you come over here and get a better look." Naru obeyed.

From what he could remember of their time together at the vacation home, Mai had been so thin. Now as he looked at her, he could see that there was a significant bulge. Mai was already starting to show.

"Ok this might feel a little cold." The tech said as she put the gel on Mai's bump. "The heart beat is nice and strong." She went on talking, but Naru couldn't hear her. His head was spinning. He heart was beating fast.

"Ok if you just sign here you are free to leave." Mai signed the discharge papers and grabbed her purse and walked out the door. It took Naru a moment to realize that Mai had left. He hurried over to the door.

"I'm over here." She said as Naru frantically looked for her. He sigh when he saw her leaning against the wall.

"Would you like me to pull the car up to the entrance?" Naru asked her. He didn't know what to say. All that was going on inside his head was _"Mai was pregnant.. Pregnant women shouldn't be on their feet." _

"No its fine. You didn't park that far away." Mai said as they made their way down the hall. The ride back was painfully silent again. Naru's cell phone rang. It was Lin.

"We finished packing up everything. Everyone's gone over to Mai's apartment.. yours and Mai's apartment.. ?"

"Mai's apartment, I don't live there anymore." Naru said. Mai looked over at him. "Everyone's head over to your place." Mai nodded.

"Ayako was going to pick up Noba and drop him off for me." Mai explained. "They're going to want to know what happened."

"Is Mai alright?" Lin asked.

"She's fine." Naru said. "We'll be there is bit." Naru hung up the phone.

Naru didn't know how everyone was going to react to the news. The got out of the elevator. The paused in front of the door. Mai took a deep breath.

"Now or never." She said to herself and opened the door. "Hey!" Mai gushed as she was greeted by Noba and Max.

"So what did they tell you?" Ayako and the other swarmed around her.

"Guys I'll tell you if you just give me a sec. I just came through the door." Mai walked over to the living room where refreshments had already been set out.

Noba jumped at Naru's feet. He whined until Naru picked him up. Noba began licking his face. Naru smiled "Yes I missed you too."

"So tell us." Masako asked.

"Ok I'm pregnant." Mai said. After everyone got over the initial shock they congratulated her.

"So who's the father?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah, who's the punk that knocked up my little girl?" Monk clenched his fist.

"That would be me." Naru spoke up. Everyone was silent as they looked from Naru to Mai.

"Well it's true. You guys can stop gaping now." Mai said.

"So something did happen while you two were at that house." Yasuhara smiled. "You know lying isn't nice."

Mai scowled at him.

"So what do you know?" Ayako asked.

"Well I'm already three months. I'm starting to show." Mai laughed. "I'm actually a little relieved I just thought I was really letting myself go…" Mai went on chatting while Lin pulled Naru off to the side.

"You and Mai are having a baby together?" Lin said.

"Didn't you hear me say it?" Naru answered.

"So are you going to move back in with her? Where does this leave things between you two?" He asked.

"We haven't gotten that far yet." Naru scowled. "We only found out an hour ago."

"Well we should leave you to relax." Ayako said as she hugged Mai goodbye.

"Take care of my grandchild." Monk said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Remember I expect to be named godfather." Yasuhara hugged Mai.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Masako squealed and hugged Mai.

Mai waved to everyone as they left. Soon it was only her and Naru again.

"So I guess we need to talk about this." Mai said and flopped down on the couch. She had been dreading this moment.

* * *

**I promised there was going to be a baby. Things are going to start to get interesting now. I just need to set everything up. Please Review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I guess so." Naru said and sat down in the opposite couch. "I assume you plan on keeping it." Naru wasn't good at this kind of conversation. He seemed to struggle with sounding supportive and caring.

"Of course I am." Mai scowled. He had really insulted her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to come out that way." Naru said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you want to do." Mai said. She didn't need him. She was fully capable of raising a baby.

"What does that mean?" He asked. He hated it when she was so cryptic.

"It means what means." Mai sighed. "If you want to be involved you can, but if you don't want to then you don't have to."

"So you're saying I could walk away if that was what I wanted?" Naru asked slowly.

"Is that what you want?" Mai asked.

"No, I was just asking if that was what you meant." Naru said. He rubbed his forehead. "I have a few questions."

"Ok. What are they?" Mai replied.

"She said you had fertility problems." Naru started. "When did you find that out?"

"It was right after I left." Mai said. "I went for a check up and they had the results from when we had been thinking about trying for a baby."

"I see." Naru remembered that Mai's doctor had ran tests.

"So I was told that I would not be able to conceive a child without medical assistance. So since I wasn't sleeping with anyone, I quit taking birth control. I didn't expect to sleep with you and get pregnant." Mai finished.

"I see." Naru looked at her closely. "You know I was surprised to see you move back here." Naru looked around at what was once their home together.

"I was in the middle of looking for a new place." Mai looked around. She hated to be alone there. She always felt like she was being watched. Like something evil was waiting for its moment to strike.

Naru noticed her discomfort. "You haven't eaten all day. Why don't I make you dinner?" Naru was trying to get on her good side.

"Oh I can do that. You don't have to." Mai got up and walked to the kitchen. "If you like to stay you are welcome to." Mai pulled out pots and pans and opened the fridge pulling out ingredients.

"Why don't you let me help?" Naru went to take the pan away from her.

Soon the apartment was filled with the delicious smells of cooking. It had been so long since they had cooked together in their kitchen.

Mai was cutting up vegetables when it started again.

_The lights went out. Mai turned to look for Naru, but he was gone. The space became distorted._

"_You're all alone. You're going to die and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it." The distorted voice echoed_

"_No! Stop it!" Mai cried. _

"Mai?" Naru turned to look at her. "I was just going to set the table…" His voice trailed off. "Mai!" he rushed over to her. "Your bleeding!"

Mai looked down at her hand. She could now feel the stinging. She had cut herself. "Oh." Mai said she was still disoriented.

Naru grabbed a towel and held to her hand while he led her to the nearest chair. "What happened? You look really pale."

"Oh its nothing." Mai laughed weakly. "I was just feeling a little faint." Naru pushed back her hair and looked into her eyes. Something was wrong, but Mai wasn't going to tell him.

"Why don't we go take care of that hand." Naru went and grabbed the first aid kit. He looked over her hand. "Hmm its not too deep so you won't need stitches." Mai tried to smile.

"I think we should back to cooking." Mai tried to stand, but Naru gently pushed her down.

"Why don't I finish and you just try to relax." Naru went back to cooking. Mai got up and went to finish setting the table instead.

Naru peeked out at her occasionally. He wanted to make sure she was fine. Naru had his suspicions about what had occurred. Mai had shouted out "Stop it". Who was she shouting at?

Naru had seen her act this a few times. When she was tired and worn down, it seemed like something would try to get to her. Every time she would say she was fine. He finished cooking and served dinner.

"This looks amazing." Mai smiled. "I forgot how good a cook you were."

"I haven't really cooked for myself that much." Naru said as he sat down at the table. "Mrs. Yamamoto insists that if she does not cook for me that I'll starve."

They finished dinner and cleaning up. Mai went to her office to finish doing some work. Naru sat down on the couch and began to read.

Before he knew it, he had drifted off.

* * *

_He looked around the strange shadow world. Gene stood before him. _

_ "Gene?" Naru said. _

_ "Naru." Gene said. "I came to warn you that you need to prepare yourself."_

_ "Yeah I know." Naru said. "Becoming a father is nerve racking." _

_ "Mai is going to need you now more than ever." Gene did not smile. "Now that she's pregnant she's weaker. It's going to take advantage of that and come after." _

_ "Come after her?" Naru said "What's coming after her?" _

_ "The darkness." Gene said. "It's the accumulation of all the evil that Mai has experienced. She had never fully defeated it. It grew stronger after I died and Mai suppressed those memories." Gene explained. "When you freed her from that nightmare, it was significantly weakened, but never gone."_

_ "I don't understand." Naru said._

_ "Back in New York. It used the spirit of Victoria Page to try and manipulate her. It possessed the red slippers, but she was able to set Victoria free." Gene said. "She's known its been after her. Why do you think she left?" _

_ "Wait she left because of this.. darkness?" Naru said._

_ "When she was alone for that time, it tormented her. Using her anger with you. She ran away. That's all she's been doing. She's afraid to face it." Gene finished. _

_ Naru could was now in a dark corridor. It looked like a hospital. _

_ "Mai? Mai?" Naru called out to her. A woman in scrubs walked over to him. _

_ "Mr. Shibuya? I'm sorry to inform you, but we couldn't save them." She said. _

_ "What do you mean? She had to be ok. What happened?" He began to panic. _

_ "Why don't you remember?" she looked at him with pity. "She was hit by a car. The twins were too premature and their injuries too serve. Mai's organs were crushed. There was too much bleeding we couldn't stop it. I'm sorry." She turned and walked away._

_ Naru found himself standing on the street corner by his office. Mai kissed him. _

_ "It's cute how you worry about us." She said. Naru's hand was on her round stomach. He could feel them move._

_ "Take care of my babies." He kissed her back. She turned waved goodbye and then made her across the street. Naru was rooted to the ground. Force to watch as a car came out of nowhere and struck Mai._

_ "No!" he cried out. He rushed to her. There was so much blood. "Oh god. Someone call for help!"

* * *

_

Naru sat up straight. He was sweating. There was a blanket on him and a pillow behind him. "Mai must have put those there for me… Mai!" He jumped up. It was dark in the apartment. He ran to the office. She wasn't there.

He ran up the stairs to the master bedroom. She was asleep, but that didn't stop Naru. He rushed over and crawled over to her.

"Naru…?" Mai yawned. "What are you doing?" she turned and looked over at the clock. "Its 2:30 in the morning."

"Thank god." Naru pulled her up and embraced her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you all alone." He cried into her shoulder.

"Naru…" Mai was shocked. She didn't know what was going on. Naru must have had a bad dream and he was apologizing.

"I'm so sorry." Naru continued to cry. She stroked his arm.

"It's ok." Mai tried to sooth him.

When Naru woke up the next morning he was laying next to Mai. She was still sound asleep. He reached over and pushed her hair back from her face. She was laying partially on her side with her hand on her stomach.

Naru got up and went to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. Mai walked into the bathroom.

"Good morning." Mai said and she began to bush her teeth. She brushed her shoulder length hair. "I have to pee." Mai pushed Naru out of the bathroom.

Naru went downstairs to collect his things. Mai came down dressed in her running clothes. Noba and Sparky came prancing behind her.

"You seem much better." She smiled at him as she filled the three food bowls.

You too." Naru said as he help set them on the floor. "So where are you off to?"

"My morning run and Noba's walk." She poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Naru asked panic setting in.

"I'm pregnant, not dying." Mai said. Snook pawed at Naru's leg. He wanted to be picked up. Naru reached down and picked up the small white cat.

"So I was thinking that I should get a place in this building." Naru said. "So that I can be here for the babies."

"Babies?" Mai choked on her juice.

"Sorry I mean baby." Naru corrected himself. "Mai, I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"Naru…" Mai smiled. She walked over to him and kissed him. "I'm not sure how to do this, but I know I want us to be together." She reached over on the counter and handed Naru a key. "Why don't you move back in."

Noba began to whine and pawed at the door. "I guess he wants to go out." Naru said.

"You go ahead over to you place and I'll take Noba out. I'll swig over and help you pack." Mai put on Noba's leash and went out the door.

He was moving back in and they were having a baby or babies if his dreams was correct. He was going to make sure nothing happened to his family.

* * *

**Ok so I don't know if in reality couples get back together this quickly, but for this story they do. Hope you guys like this. Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Naru was packing up his clothes and other important belongings. Mai had asked him to move back. They were back together. Things weren't perfect, but at least they were together again.

"Knock knock." Mai said as she step inside holding Noba under one arm. "Do you need any help?" Mai set Noba down. He scurried around the place. "Noba, stay out of trouble." Mai called after him.

"He'll be fine." Naru said. "My mother will probably be calling very soon." Naru said as he put his clothes in his suitcase.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"By this point she probably already knows about the pregnancy." Naru explained. "She will probably be calling you to congratulate you and to apologize for me being a horrible husband. Oh and then call me to tell me how I need to be a man and etc."

Mai laughed. "Look at it this way. Once you can get a word in you can tell her how we're back together." She walked over to the long mirror. "I'm not showing that much am I?" Mai made a face as she examined her figure.

Naru smiled. She really wasn't showing that much but given that she was so thin the bulge was very noticeable. Although with the loose fitting clothing, on you could hardly tell.

"I think I'll run to the store to get some boxes." Mai turned. The memory of his dream, Naru didn't want her to leave.

"Wait." Naru said. Mai turned to look at him. "I have more in the closet. I don't really have that much."

"But what about all the pictures?" Mai asked.

"Pictures?" Naru raised his eyebrow.

"You know. All those family pictures. Of you and Gene growing up." Mai smiled. "I wanted to put everything back where it had been and I really loved to look at you two when you young." She laughed.

"What's funny?" Naru asked.

"Oh its nothing…" She turned her attention to Noba who seemed to be chewing on a pair of shoes. "Noba!" Mai scolded him and tried to take it away, but to Noba this was a game. He dodged out of the way and stood on the ready.

"Noba, drop it right now." Mai said. Noba let the shoe fall out of his mouth and onto the floor. Mai just as Mai reached to pick it up, Noba snatched it away. "Really Noba, I can't play this with you. I'm already having trouble bending." Mai tried again.

Naru found this scene to be extremely amusing.

"Arrghh." Mai said. "I give up. Fine just keep it." She flopped down in a chair. "I think I might have to take a nap now." She curled up in the chair. Naru covered her with a blanket and continued with his packing.

* * *

_Mai was walking around down the street. She neared her apartment. "So many people dressed in black.." She thought to herself. "Must be a funeral." Mai was now in front of her building. _

_That was when she realized it. "All those people are coming here." Mai could feel the panic set in. "Oh god someone is dead. Dear god please don't let it be Naru." _

_She was now in front of her door. She walked inside. She could see Ayako and Monk holding hands. Both of their eyes puffy and red from crying. _

_Masako held a handkerchief to her eyes. Lin's eyes held deep sadness. Madoka clung to him. Mai looked for Naru. She spotted him kneeling by the casket. She sighed with relief. _

_He looked so heartbroken. Mai could stand to see him grieve like this. She wondered who it was in the casket. _

"_Oh Mai, I'm so sorry. I should have tried harder. I should have saved you. I should have…" his broke off as he sobbed. Mai could feel her chest tightening. The stabbing pain from watching Naru. _

_As Mai looked. She could see her body. She was dressed in a beautiful pink silk kimono. Flowers surrounded her body. All of her favorites. She watched Naru cry. She wished she could comfort him. _

"_Mai." Naru pulled her body from the casket and embraced it tightly. "Please come back to me. Please don't leave me all alone again." _

"_Naru." Mai sobbed as she watched him hold her corpse. "I promise I won't leave. I promise. I won't ever leave you all alone again! Naru, I'm so sorry." _

"_This is your future. This is the end. Death comes for everyone. Your time is drawing nearer and nearer…" the hushed voice said._

* * *

Mai was jolted awake by Noba's licking. "Naru?" she looked around. He came out of the bedroom.

"You need something?" he asked. "I'm almost done."

Lin appeared in the doorway. "How many more boxes do you have left?"

"Just two." Naru answered.

"When did you get here Lin?" Mai asked. "I hope I wasn't snoring." Slightly appalled at the thought of someone watching her snore.

"No just drool." Naru answered. Mai shot him a dirty look.

"If you excuse me I'm going to use the restroom." Mai got and left the room.

"Lin, I need to discuss something with you." Naru lowered his voice. "It's important. I Gene came to me last night. He warned me that something is attacking Mai. It's been attacking her, but since the pregnancy she had become weaker."

"And did Gene say what this thing is?" Lin asked. "If we know what it is we have a better chance of fighting it."

"There a problem. We can't fight it." Naru said. "Only Mai can defeat it. All we can do is try to protect her." Naru sat down and place his head in his hands.

"I don't understand. Why is she the only one that can defeat it?" Lin asked.

Mai stood out of sight listening to the conversation. She knew it was after her and that it had been after her for so long, but now she found herself unable to suppress it as she had in the past.

"Because it's roots are from the trauma that she had experienced in her life." Naru said. "I'm sure Katsumi is a big part of it. I know I won't ever forget what he did to her and to Gene."

"So in order for it to finally be defeated, but must break the hold it has over her and face it head on." Lin said. "I thought she had done that before when she uncovered the truth?"

'That was part of it, but she has just dealing with it. She accepted what happened, but she has never actually hit it head on. I know when we were married on rare occasions she had nightmare." Naru said "Never as bad as her past episodes, but enough to upset her."

"I would have thought Mai was suppressing it all these years." Lin said. "She's always faced things head on."

"But not when it pertains to herself." Naru. "She has always been hesitant when it comes to herself, she goes into denial or keeps it to herself." Naru looked up. "I think what frightens me the most is that I could lose her at any moment.

"I keep getting visions of her dying and I can't do anything to stop it." Naru said. "I don't know what I would do if I lost her again."

"Don't worry." Lin patted his shoulder. "We won't let that happen. In six months you and Mai are going to be parents."

Mai pressed her hand to her stomach. "Daddy worries so much. He loves us more than we can begin to imagine. I promise to keep you safe for the rest of my life."

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Mai and Naru made their way to the doctor's office. Today was the day they were going to see the baby. She had been surprised by her growth. Her stomach ballooned out and she was beginning to feel movement though it was very slight.

They entered the exam room. They weighed Mai and measured her. Then they began to sonogram.

"Let's see.." the tech said. "It looks like you two are having twins. Would you like to know the sex?"

Naru was silent. He was transfixed by the image on the screen. The sound of the beating heart.

"Yes." Mai answered.

"Let's see baby A is a boy and baby B is a girl." She said. **(If you see a similarity to my other story, it's because I'm lazy and I like the names and a boy and a girl).**

Mai and Naru returned home to their apartment. Mai put the picture of the babies on the fridge. "My little dancers." She smiled.

"You mean dancer." Naru corrected. "We're only having one girl."

"No I mean dancers." Mai was dead serious. "Boys can do ballet too." She had her arms crossed.

"So what are you going to force him to take dance classes?" Naru shot back.

"Of course." Mai narrowed her eyes. "If you read any great performer, musician, artist, or athlete, they began because their parents forced them to take lessons. As they got older they realized how much they loved it and were happy their parents pushed them."

"So you quiting all those other lessons and activities that your mother forced you to do had nothing to do with this." Naru said sarcasticly

"My mother was over ambitious. And for your information. I enjoyed all of those things just not all at once. In the end I appreciated my mother and teacher for being hard on me." Mai replied "If you need anymore proof look at my career."

"My son is not being forced into your boy love fetish." Naru argued.

"Ballet is not boy love! How did you get boy love from what i just said?" Mai yelled. "And no I'm not going to push them into twincest either."

"I didn't say that." Naru said.

"Oh but you were thinking it." Mai spat. "What kind of a mother do you think I'd be? Forcing her children to live their lives in accordance to a fetish."

"I'm sorry, but can you blame me?" Naru yelled.

"Excuse me?" Mai looked appalled.

"Operation Twincest." Naru said. "Don't deny it! You were all in on it."

"Naru, don't blame your sexual fantasies on me." Mai turned and walked away. Naru could see she had a smirk on her face.

"Hope you're happy that I can't eat waffles anymore or take baths!" Naru yelled after her. Now he could see her she was laughing.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the story. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I had to rewrite some of it. But here it is. Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Mai was entering her sixth month. She still was still working on several projects. She was not letting the pregnancy slow her down. Not even if Naru tried.

Mai stood in a white sweater and jeans. Her boots came to her knees. She held Noba under her arm as she looked out the loft window out at the busy Tokyo streets. She liked to be as involved in her clothing line as much as possible.

"I love this." Mai said as she turned her attention back to the samples that had been put together. "I'm so happy we went with this fabric choice." Mai said.

A few hours went by before Naru showed up. He always showed up to try and get her to quit for the day. Most times before she would ignore him, but as her stomach grew in size, mobility was becoming harder. Therefore, she began to surrender more.

"Mai, it's time to quit for the day." Naru stood his ground.

"It's only 12:00." She told him and set Noba down. She set herself down in a cushioned chair and began to look over sketches and notes.

"You've been working since 8:00. It's time to quit." Naru tried to argue, but it had no effect on Mai. "Besides its lunch time." Naru was hoping that food would persuade her.

Mai thought about it and put the materials down. "Fine I give in." Naru helped her out of the chair. "Can we have burgers? I'm really craving one."

"Of course, Mai." Naru laughed. Mai called for Noba. He galloped back to her. She picked him up and put him under her arm.

"You ready for some lunch?" she cooed to him.

"I wonder how he's going to like having two babies around?" Naru said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Mai said as she linked her free arm through Naru's.

"You do spoil him and cats a lot." Naru said.

"So? They are my babies too." Mai argued. "If you tell me that I have to get rid of them, I'll throw you out." Mai glared.

"What makes you think I would ever ask that? I love them too." Naru gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry. Your mother has been getting on my nerves." Mai sighed. "I love the woman, but sometimes I just could scream."

"So I take it she suggested we get rid of the pets?" Naru asked.

"Suggested? More like insisted." Mai huffed. "She even went as far as to go around and ask people if they would give them a home. I swear if she shows up before these babies are born. I might lose it and electrocute someone."

"Can you do that?" Naru asked out of curiosity.

"Once." Mai said referring to the moment she had killed Katsumi.

"Looks like we're here." Naru said. It was a small restaurant that was pet friendly. They were seated at a table by the window. Naru put Noba's leash on before Mai placed him on the floor.

Due to Mai's lack of ability to bend, Naru took the leash and tied it to the chair. They ordered their food which was brought to them in a timely manner.

"Hmm." Mai said as she took a bite of her burger. "I was thinking about something the other night."

"What was that?" Naru asked.

"Well I was wondering if twins would take after me or you. You know in ability, if they have any at all." Mai said.

"I'm not really sure." Naru said. "Studies show that psychic ability can be genetic. Some forms of extra sensory perception are passed down through generation, although it can vary with each person."

"So the twins might not be like you and me. They just might get feelings and some dreams or nothing at all?" Mai said.

"It's a possibility." Naru hadn't actually considered that his children could be like him and Mai. He knew what it was like to grow up with abilities. It was a hard life. Mai had told him about her dreams when she was a child. She would get nightmares from her gift.

Would their children have to go through all that? The thought made Naru feel uneasy. During this pregnancy, he had been so focused on improving his relationship with Mai. the fact that he was becoming a father hadn't seemed to dawn on him.

They finished eating and headed home.

* * *

Mai happily took off her shoes as she flopped down on the couch of their living room. "Ahhh I think I'm going to start dressing in pajamas and go barefoot." She said. She pulled her feet up and laid down on her side.

"Do you want a foot rub?" Naru asked as he leaned over the couch and kissed her.

"Nope I'm good for now." She smiled and yawned. She drifted off to sleep easily. The soft couch combined with the warm sunlight shining through the window on her, made it very hard to resist.

Naru's cell phone vibrated. He walked out of the room so he wouldn't disturb Mai. "Shibuya here."

"I see I have gotten a hold of you." Mrs. Yamamoto clucked. "I hate to disturb you at home."

"I'm so sure you do." Naru said sarcastically. "what did you need?"

"There are a few documents that need your signature and must be sent out by tomorrow." She informed him.

"Alright, I'll head down to the office right now." Naru said as he wrote a note for Mai explaining where he went. He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys and quietly left.

Mai laid curled up on the couch sleeping. The warmth from the sun made her feel relaxed and calm. That feeling didn't last long. Mai could feel the cold slowly creeping up her body. She opened her eyes to blackness.

She sat up as fast her round stomach allowed her. "Naru?" she called out to him, but there was no answer. She help herself as she shivered from the cold and fear that was slowly taking over her body.

The air seemed to get thicker around her. She wanted to flee, but she didn't know where to. She couldn't even see her own hands.

She called out again her voice breaking and showing the panic that griped her. "Naru?" She knew it was hopeless. She was all alone. She tried to feel her way around the room.

She looked up and saw what appeared to be a light. She quickly moved towards it. She found herself staring in a mirror. She was dressed differently though. She was in little cloth short and a loose long sleeve shirt. But her clothes weren't the only thing wrong with her reflection.

She did not look pregnant. Mai felt around the slim form she had prior to her pregnancy. She looked up at her reflection. But this time it wasn't alone. There stood beside her slim body was the pregnant body of Megumi.

Mai looked around her, but she was all alone. Yet Megumi's reflection stood next to her own. Megumi grinned sinisterly as she placed her hand on her large round stomach.

"What the hell is going on?" Mai screamed.

"Naru and I are going to be parents." She continued to smile.

"This isn't real. You're not real! You're dead!" Mai cried. Mai ran at the reflection. Rather than hit Megumi's body or the glass, Mai found herself in some kind of distorted world. She was watching images play out before her.

Megumi and Naru at the doctor's office learning that they were going to be parents. The returning to tell everyone at the apartment.

"Oh Mai, I'm so happy for you!" Ayako hugged Megumi. Everything was so distorted.

Mai watched as Megumi acted out past months of Mai's life. Finding out the sex of the babies. All the moments she and Naru had shared zipped by her. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't watch as this imposter stole her life.

She turned around and ran back towards the mirror and began to pound on it will all her strength. "Naru! Please!" she cried.

Mai abruptly stopped and looked around. She was back in her apartment. She was in her office slash studio. Her hands pressed against the mirrors that lined the wall. She quickly backed away and pulled off her shirt.

She twisted her body around and ran her hands over her stomach. She could feel her twins movement. It was that moment that she took in her entire reflection. Her hair was shoulder length. She skin was the same creamy color it as always been. Her arms were still the slender graceful arms of a dancer.

But her breasts and stomach were larger. As her gaze traveled down she saw how odd that her breasts and stomach seemed compared to the rest of her body. Nothing else had changed, but those two feature. Mai pulled her shirt back on. She could see the strain on her face. Her eyes were red from crying.

She felt emotionally drained. That was how she always felt when these things happened. She walked back out to the living room and sat down on the couch. The sun continued to stream in as before, but it warmth did nothing for her.

She should be thinking about baby names and furniture and birthing classes and doing what the books said. She should be glowing with excitement. She had been so happy. She had thought she had put everything behind her and was moving on. Nothing had happened since her dream three months ago.

It did not seem fair that something could play with her emotions so cruelly. Taunting her by playing with the things that had hurt her the most.

Megumi having Naru's child. That thought made her so angry she could throw up. She wondered what they're lives would be like if Megumi hadn't died? What if she had become pregnant with Naru's baby?

No doubt Megumi would have gone to jail, but could Mai testify against and help put the woman carrying Naru's child in prison? What would Naru say about that? Who would take the care of the baby? Would Naru want that child and would he ask Mai to raise it as her own? Could he love his child if he despised its mother with a burning passion?

The child of a psychotic woman who had slept with her husband and tried to kill her? Mai couldn't help asking herself these questions. Would she even be able to love that child? Like her own? Show it no feelings of resentment for its existences and its mother? Then she thought about Katsumi

What if she had become pregnant with Katsumi's child? Would she had been able to love it? That child would be the spawn of a demon. Could she even stand to carry such a thing? Let alone give birth? And if she had and she ended up loving that child despite what Katsumi did.

Where would that leave Naru? Could he love the child of the man who killed his brother? Would he be able to raise that child with Mai? But none of that happened. Katsumi and Megumi were both dead and had been so for a long time.

Mai wished for this dark cloud to lift. She was going to be a mother. In three month she and Naru would bring home their beautiful twins and would finally have the happy family they wanted so much. The door opened and Naru came in.

"Oh I hope I didn't wake you." Naru said as he set his keys down.

"Where did you go?" Mai asked. Naru moved across the room towards her.

"To the office to sign some papers." He said "Didn't you see my note?" as he got closer he saw tears on Mai's face. "hey, what happened?" he bent down in front of her.

"Oh nothing." She lied as she wiped away her tears. "Just the hormones and emotions. You know how it is." Mai brushed it off and tried to smile.

"Are you sure you alright?" Naru asked looking concerned. "You know that I love you and I'm here for you no matter what." Mai nodded. "I know what will cheer you up, waffles with all the trimmings."

Mai laughed "You hate waffles."

"I don't hate them. I just can't eat them." Naru corrected her.

"Oh and you can't eat them because you hate _them." _Mai corrected.

"But you on the other hand love them." Naru said.

"It's true I do love them." She sighed. "Maybe little too much."

Naru went into the kitchen and wiped up a plate of waffles with everything that Mai loved on them. Mai sat at the table and moaned as she took a large bite.

Naru cringed a little. "Good are they?"

"Amazing!" Mai replied and moaned again. Naru was trying not to cringe or to be somewhat discreet about his discomfort.

"I'm so glad you like them." Naru managed to say.

"Are you sure you don't want a bite?" Mai asked and held out the fork.

"No thanks." Naru made a face.

"Your loss." Mai said as she continued to eat. "Oh god these are so good."

"Now I think you're just doing that on purpose." Naru said. Mai began to laugh.

"What makes you say that?" Mai smiled mischievously at him.

"That smile." Naru pointed. "The things we do for love…" Naru shook his head.

"Thank you for allowing me to torture you." Mai leaned over and they kissed. "I feel much better."

"Anything for the mother of my children." Naru smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Sorry for the long wait. I was surprised it didn't take me as long to rewrite it as i had thought. I think this one is better. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Naru was paranoid. He couldn't help it. He was going to be a father in two months. Things were moving so fast. He seemed to be having trouble processing what was happening. But that wasn't the only reason he was worried.

He feared Mai's life and the lives of his unborn children were in danger. Mai was beginning to act strange. She seemed to be growing nervous as well and very reluctant to discuss it. She would just deny it and say she wasn't feeling well or pass it off on the hormones.

Maybe Naru was reading too much into it. She was pregnant with twins and her increasing size seemed to put a strain on her physically and mentally. In the previous months, she had been a glowing mother to be. Filled with excitement and joy at the prospect of having two babies, but it would seem it was all catching up to her now.

She was tired a lot more and it would seem that her morning sickness was here to stay. The doctor assured them everything was fine. Even when Naru pointed out all of Mai's symptoms, the doctor simply explained that every pregnancy is different and it tends to be more difficult when carrying multiples.

"Naru." Mai called to him. She and Ayako were talking to a store attendant as they looked at paint and wallpaper samples for the nursery. Naru made his way over to them.

"Did you decide on something?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I wanted to ask your opinion…." Mai was still talking, but Naru's thoughts were wandering. He wanted to be a good father and he wanted to support Mai, but when he came to baby stuff he lost interest. Naru turned his attention back to his wife who was now clearly annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry am I boring you?" She huffed.

"I'd rather not answer that…" Naru replied. He knew if he lied she'd be mad and if he told the truth she'd be mad.

"I see." Her voice took a darker tone he did not like. "Well then why don't you go. I don't need your help." She turned her back to him and ignored his existence. Ayako smirked before turning her attention back to the samples.

Naru knew that the best thing to do now was to outside and wait. He found a bench and sat down. He looked at down at the shopping bags he was carrying. They were from one of several store specializing in baby essentials that they had been too.

"Shibuya? Is that really you?" said a voice. Naru looked up. He was greeted by a young handsome man.

"Hello Lance." Naru replied with no emotion. Lance was a young playboy who was also a paranormal researcher that Naru had worked cases with since his split with Mai. "You looked surprised to see me."

"Oh I am very surprised." He smirked. He picked up one of the bags and pulled out a box from it. "Hmm a breast pump. Yes I'm very surprised."

"It's for my wife." Naru said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Wife? Did you get remarried?" He asked. "Who would have thought you'd get married. So obsessed with your job and never goes out for fun."

"I was never divorced. My wife and I reconciled and are now expecting twins."

"Congratulations." He looked very amused.

"Is something funny?" Naru said.

"Yes it is." Lance answered. "You as a family man."

"I didn't realize it was that amusing." Naru glared now, but kept his voice cool.

"Shibuya the ghost hunter, seven months ago a man who cared for no one or nothing but his work is now the proud owner of a breast pump." He motioned to the bag. "It's really a big leapt in a small amount of time. Well I'll leave you with your purchases. And congratulations again." He walked away.

Naru could care less about what Lance said, but it was a small amount of time for a complete lifestyle change. He was much happier now, but it was still hard to adjust.

He had been living as a loner and now in two months he was going to be changing diapers and midnight feedings. He couldn't feel nervous, at least not in front of Mai. She had enough on her mind. Even thought he wasn't sure what she was thinking about.

Mai and Ayako exited the store. Naru got up the meet them. Mai didn't seem as annoyed with him now, but she did look tired.

"Shall we go home now and call it a day?" he asked. Mai gave him a half smile and they made their way back to the car.

"Well I'll meet you two back at the apartment." Ayako said before getting into her car which was also load with the day's purchases.

Mai carefully got into the car and sighed in relief. "I don't think I'll be able to get out of this car."

"It's been a long day. You shouldn't be over doing it. You haven't been feeling well." Naru said.

"Please don't start Naru." Mai held up her hand.

"I love you and—" Naru started to say before Mai groaned.

"and you're only concerned for me and want the best for me and the twins. You are here to support me one hundred percent and etc." She finished. "You've been saying that for a month and its really starting to bug me."

"I only want to express my understanding of your stress and share the burden-"

"If you want to share the burden then find way carry the twins and give birth." Mai closed her eyes.

Naru opened his mouth to say something, but Mai held up her hand again. "And no you don't understand. You can't understand unless you had a uterus and two living human beings growing inside of it.

"I'm tired and nauseous. My feet swell all the time. I'm constantly having to pee. I look like I have a beach ball attach to me and I'm only seven months! It's not easy having to waddle everywhere! Your son's head is currently pressed against my spine and it's painful."

"You don't look like you have a beach ball attached to you. That is an over exaggeration." Naru argued. "The doctor said you're the average size for this stage."

"Naru, at this stage a baby should weigh around a pound at most. Your daughter is a pound and your son is two!" Mai said. They had been to the doctor's the day before. The doctor had explained that the boy's head was in a position where it was applying pressure to Mai's back and that he was larger than average, but everything was healthy and normal.

"But she also said that your size does not reflect that. You're not even close to a beach ball." Naru said. "How about when we get home I'll make you some waffles?"

"No thank you." Mai said and covered her mouth and then took a sip of water. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Are you going to be ok?" Naru looked over at Mai. She looked flushed. She inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth before answering.

"I'm fine." She said. "It's passed. She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it." They pulled into the parking garage and into the parking spot. Ayako had taken most of the stuff with her and had Monk help her take them up to the apartment.

When they entered the apartment, they could hear Ayako giving orders to Monk from upstairs. Naru hadn't been in the room they were going to use as the nursery since it had been cleared out. Mai and Ayako had been buying furniture and planning the nursery for the past two months.

He walked into the room and was surprised by what he saw. The walls were painted green and two cribs were place against the wall on the right. On the other the wall, was the changing table. Before, the far wall had just been three large windows, but now were framed by shear curtains tied off to the sides. Along the entire wall was now a built in shelf/ window seating. In the corner was a large cushioned armed chair and matching footstool.

Mai walked in sat down in it. She rocked back and forth with her hands folded over her stomach. "I love this chair." Mai laughed.

"I thought you were looking at paint samples today?" Naru asked. "But you already painted in here."

"I was looking for accent colors and for a border, but we decided that the crown molding would be better to put up." Mai said contently.

"Who made the shelf?" Naru asked.

"I did." Monk said proudly.

"You did a very nice job Monk." Mai complemented. "He also built shelves for in the closet too."

"I already put everything away in the most convenient and organized way." Ayako said. She pulled out a clip board and began to flip through the pages and crossing things off and making notes. "There are a few things that still need to be done, but that will wait till after the shower."

"Thank you so much, Ayako and Monk." Mai said and got and hugged them both.

"Anything for you, Mai." Ayako said.

"Have to keep our mother to be happy and healthy." Monk added and they left.

"I didn't realize Ayako had everything so planned out." Naru said as he put his arm around Mai.

"Oh you have no idea." Mai smiled.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It would seem Mai's words were to be taken as a warning. Ayako was in control and she was planning everything down to the seconds! Naru had not realized how serious Ayako took her role as Mai's "mother". In the past Ayako had always been protective of Mai, but never to this extent.

She had planned the baby shower and the nursery down to every excruciating detail. Throughout the pregnancy, she had been around Mai more than usual, but as Mai grew more and more pregnant and the hormones took their toll more and more often, she felt that her presence was required even more.

Naru walk through the front door to find his wife sitting in one of the big cushioned chairs in the living room with her feet propped up. She appeared to drinking some kind of smoothie.

"Your back early." She smiled. She appeared to be in a good mood for the moment, but Naru knew that the hormones could make her snap at any moment.

"I'm glad to see you relaxing." Naru smiled. "Would you like me to cook dinner tonight?"

"Don't worry. It's all covered." Mai said as Ayako walked out from the kitchen.

"Oh good Naru's here." She said.

"Ayako, what are you doing here?" Naru looked surprised.

"I'm cooking dinner." Ayako replied. "I was concerned for Mai and the babies' nutritional needs so I have planned out all snacks and meals from now until Mai delivers."

"Ayako you are over doing it. Go home." Naru said bluntly.

"Mai needs me and as long as she does here I stay." Ayako glared back.

"I really do." Mai nodded

"She doesn't need you. We are fine on our own." Naru said.

"Naru, she can't leave." Mai sounded panicked. "She has like these superpowers for arranging everything and she knows so much."

"Mai, I can take care of you if that's what you want." Naru tried to convince her.

"Naru, we don't know anything about babies and child birth." Mai said. "Neither one of us has read any book or prepared for this."

She had a point Naru thought. They had both been so busy that other than following the doctor's orders, they hadn't really done their homework.

"If it wasn't for Ayako, nothing would be done right now." Mai finished.

"Alright, if it's what's best for Mai.." Naru reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Naru couldn't even imagine what happened next. The next day Ayako had called all the SPR members so the apartment. It would seem she had orders for everyone.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin." She said. "As we are all aware, Mai is pregnant with twins. It's not easy and must give her all of our love and support." She motioned to Mai who was sitting in one of the arm chairs slightly slouched, but appearing to be in a good mood.

"Naru's going to be the one needing "love" and "support" after this is all over." Yasuhara snickered. Ayako shot him a glare.

"So if you please open up you booklets and you will see the plan and jobs I have assigned to everyone." Ayako continued. Everyone opened the industrial size binders that Ayako had given them.

"Hey! what kind of jobs are these?" Masako yelled.

"I've got learn Chinese and Korean…." John said.

"That's for incase Mai goes into labor and we need to order a cab and the driver doesn't speak Japanese or English." Ayako explained.

"But Lin already speaks Chine-" John began to say but stopped when Ayako began to glare and growl at him.

"Mine says videographer and researcher." Yasuhara read. "_Job description: research the different birthing styles and perform background checks on hospital staff and possible midwives while capturing the time before the birth, during, and after."_ Yasuhara looked up. "Wait so I have to film the birth?"

"Mai, do you really want Yasuhara filming you vagina?" Masako asked.

"I don't." Naru's cold voice said as he stood against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Ayako said that I will want this footage in the end to remember the moment." Mai said.

"I don't think it will be something you'll forget that easily." Yasuhara said sarcastically. "Monk, why haven't you said anything?" he turned to Monk who was sitting quietly on the couch.

"I don't feel like facing the wrath of Ayako." He replied.

"So what's your job?" John asked.

"Pack mule." Monk answered.

"So what's Lin's job then?" Masako asked.

"Lin's job is to keep Naru in line and make sure he is where is supposed to be at all times." Ayako explained.

"So he's Naru's babysitter." Yasuhara and the others laughed. "Not like he doesn't have any experience." They continued to laugh, while Naru's scowl deepened.

"Now next we shall be watching a video on child birth." Ayako said as everyone groaned. She pressed the play button on the remote and the video began.

The narrator's voice described every detail. The mother screamed and panted. Then the camera panned down to show the birth. Everyone watched on in horror.

"Oh my god what is that?" Yasuhara yelled.

"That's the fluid and mucus and blood." Ayako said. "And that's the head."

After the video everyone seemed traumatized, especially Mai.

"Um I changed my mind." Mai said. "I don't want to do that!"

"Mai, it's too late for that." Naru said.

"Oooo those are fighting words." Monk said.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Mai tried to stand up dramatically, but had to accept help form Lin. "They're fifty percent yours! Why do I have to give birth?"

"Mai, that's how biology works." Naru said calmly.

"Oh sshhhuut up." Mai stammered angrily and stormed off.

"And that is why I'm in charge." Ayako said smugly before going after Mai.

Naru would go and apologize to Mai, but he would wait till she calmed down.

* * *

The next thing Ayako took care of was the baby shower. She had decorated the apartment with balloons and streamers. There were tons of guest and so many presents. Mai was having fun showing off the nursery and her sonogram pictures of the twins. Yasuhara filmed everything. He was having fun with his "job".

He would film Mai eating, sleeping, and even her doctor's appointments. He came with them to birthing classes and filmed those too. It annoyed the hell out of Naru, but he endured.

Naru and Mai had decided to have the twins at the hospital. Mai had explained that if it made Naru feel more comfortable and safe then she would too.

Ayako had arranged a baby care "boot camp". She declared that no one was allowed to be near the twins unless they passed.

Everyone was lined up a tabled and paired off. Naru and Mai. Yasu and Masako. John and Madoka (who had picked to partner with him). Lin was paired off reluctantly with Monk. In front of each pair were two high tech baby dolls that cried and moved and lit up in places where damage would occur from mishandling a real baby, two baby tubs, car seats, thermometers, bottles…etc."

"Alright, now everyone your babies are crying how do you soothe them?" Ayako asked.

Everyone set off trying to get the plastic babies to stop crying. Next she told them to they had to bathe the babies.

"Oh no your baby's head has been underwater. How to you stop him/her from choking?"

Everyone looked at each other for help. Ayako sighed. "take your palm and gently hit between the should bones. John tapped a little too hard and his baby's head fell off into the water making a splash, which caused him to panicked.

"Hey john killed his baby." Monk and Yasuhara laughed.

"Cool their heads light up!" Yasu exclaimed.

"Oh cool! How'd you do that?" Monk asked.

The two of them both started shaking the babies up and down. Ayako began to yell.

"Stop it!" Ayako screamed, but they ignored her. It was now a game. "It lights up to show that you have harmed the baby, you baby is now going to have brain damage!"

"I challenge your baby to a duel!" Monk yelled.

"Your on!" Yasu yelled back. Ayako continued to yell.

"This could take awhile. So I'm going to the bathroom and then to sit down." Mai walked away.

* * *

Sometime later order was restored. They had moved onto the next part. Putting the car seat in the car and taking it back out.

Mai had trouble with this. She tried to put the car seat in, but couldn't figure out how to fasten it. Then she had to put the doll in. First she bumped its head putting it in the car. Then as she was taking it back out had somehow manage to shut its head in the door.

Naru attempted to help her, but she would yell. "I can do this myself!" She was stubborn. After several failed attempts she screamed and stormed off.

It took everyone to try and console her. She wailed how she was going to be a terrible mother and her babies would be brain damaged because of her. Everyone assured her she would be the best mother ever.

When Mai had finally calmed down, Naru was able to point out that being as far along as she was, she shouldn't be trying to put a car seat in. He was only trying to helpful, but Mai took the wrong way.

"So I'm too fat to be able to do this?" she yelled

"Mai, your pregnant not fat and thats not what I said." Naru calmly replied.

"What if this is here to stay?" she pointed at her stomach. "Not all women lose the baby weight!"

"Mai, you have no fat on you. Your smaller than the average pregnant woman carrying twins. You'll be close to your old size as soon as they come out." Naru again calmly pointed out.

While Mai continued to get angry, they other stood by and watched.

"Should we do something?" John asked.

"If you want to have the wrath of Mai brought down on you instead of Naru." Masako said.

"I'll intervene if she looks like she's getting too stressed out." Ayako said. "But this little spat is good for Mai. She needs to let off some steam."

"Who better to be angry at then the guy who knocked her up." Monk said.

"I wonder if a giant cookie would make her happy." Yasu smirked. He disappeared for a few seconds with a giant chocolate chip cookie wrapped in plastic.

"You're not going to seriously try to distract her with a cookie are you?" Madoka asked.

"I'm just curious." He answered.

"I bet that she bites your head off." Masako said.

"Hey Lin, do you want to make a bet?" Lin asked.

"I don't care too." Lin replied.

Yasuhara made his way over to Mai. "Hey Mai, would you like this?" held out the cookie to her. She stopped yelled and eyed it and then smiled.

"Thanks Yasu, that's exactly what I need right now." She took the cookie and shoved it in Naru's mouth. "That's for not stopping when you should have!" and she turned and walked away.

Naru pulled the cookie from his mouth and looked at the rest of the team. "If you laugh you're fired!" and he turned and stalked off. Lin followed him.

Everyone began to laugh hysterically. It was always entertaining to watch Naru and Mai fight it was even better when he lost.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Mai liked walking. It made her feel less like a "beached whale" as she stated. She and Naru would walk down to the office together or around the park with Noba.

Naru was anxious. Mai was only a few weeks from her due date. He didn't like to be without her. He didn't want her to go into labor while he was at the office or away.

Mai walked into the office. Naru had been doing paper work that day.

"Where have you been?" He asked her.

"Oh I was just finishing a few things before the twins are here." Mai smiled. She walked over and kissed him. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked

"For handling my cyclone of emotions and hormones so well." She laughed. Her stomach growled. "Lunch time." She said.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked her.

"Hmm let's have a picnic here. I'll go get the juice and you can get the sandwiches and macaroni and cheese." She said.

"Macaroni and cheese?" he asked her as they walked out of the office and onto the street corner.

"I had a craving for it." She laughed and then kissed him.

"I think I should go with you…" he said. Mai laughed again.

"It's cute how you worry about us." Mai smiled. Naru placed his hands on her round stomach. He could feel the twins move.

"Take care of my babies." He kissed her back. She made her way across the street and stopped to face Naru. That's when it clicked in Naru's head. This was his dream!

"Oh and make sure you get extra pickles for me and ketchup." She shouted.

"Mai!" Naru shouted. The car was about to hit Mai. It seemed like everything was in slow motion now. He step forward to try and do something. He had to prevent this. A man who had been crossing the street too, quickly came up behind Mai and pulled her back.

The car zoomed past and Mai was standing safely at the side of the road. Shock and then horror spread across her face as the situation sank in. Naru watched as her legs shook and the nearby pedestrians led her to the chair at the café that was right there.

Naru made his way over to her. "Mai, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh Naru!" she cried and wrapped her arms around him as she buried her head into his chest. "I was so stupid! I put our children's lives in danger!"

"Everything's fine now." He rubbed her back. Naru felt a flood of relief. It had happened and at the same time it didn't. The scenario played out before him, but with a different result. Mai was fine and still alive.

"Do you need an ambulance?" one of the concern pedestrians asked.

"I don't think so." Mai said as she tried to stand up. Naru put his arm around to support her.

"We're going to the hospital to get everything checked out." Naru said as he led her back to where his car was parked. He opened the door and helped Mai in. Then he quickly went to the other side and got in and drove off.

* * *

At the hospital, Naru paced up and down the hallway. They were running tests on Mai, but the doctor had said that everything looked good so far. Even so Naru couldn't help but feel worried and at the same time he felt immense relief.

Mai was still alive. The twins were going to be okay. Soon they would be able go home and wait. He had called Lin. He needed someone to talk to and he knew that if he called Lin then there was a good chance the others wouldn't be alerted.

The last thing he need was Ayako. He could barely stand her hovering already. If she found out that Mai had almost been hit by a car she would become even more insane! She would probably throw Naru out of _his _and Mai's apartment and forbid him from seeing _his _wife and _his _children.

He could imagine what she would say about this. Probably something like: "_I leave you alone with her for one day and you almost kill her!" _

He had been thinking that maybe he could have the locks changed and not give her a key. Problem with that was Mai would give her a key. It seemed that everyone in SPR had a key to the apartment.

Naru looked up from his pacing to see Lin round the corner. He waves the him over. "You came quickly." Naru said.

"All you said was to meet you at the hospital and not to tell anyone else." Lin said. "Is Mai in labor? Did something go wrong?" he asked trying not to let his concern show too much.

"No. Mai and the twins are fine thank god." Naru said. "and she's not in labor."

"Then what exactly is going on?" Lin asked.

"There was an accident.. well more like an almost accident." Naru began. "Mai was crossing the street and was almost hit by a car. Thankfully this man was able to pull her out of the way." Naru sat down in one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs. "We wanted to make sure everything was alright just to be on the safe side."

"So not wanting to let anyone know was to prevent more hysterics?" Lin said and then he began to laugh.

"Would you mind telling what's so funny?" Naru looked up at him. He looked tired and stress.

"Sorry." Lin tried to stop his laughter. "I was just imagining what Ayako would do to you or what she will do to you if she ever finds out."

"Which she won't if certain people are able keep quiet about this." Naru growled.

Mai came out of room just then. "Oh Lin, I didn't know you were here."

"Just doing my "job" making sure Naru doesn't do anything stupid." Lin said Naru glared at him.

"So is everything ok? Should you even be standing up?" Naru asked as he approached Mai.

"Everything is fine and yes I can be standing up." Mai said. "I guess Naru told you what happened?" Mai turned to Lin.

"Yes he did." Lin nodded.

"I guess he also swore you to secrecy too." Mai sighed and shook her head and smiled.

"I don't know what you're implying." Naru said as he gave Mai a puzzled look.

"Naru, even though I've been the crazy pregnant lady for the last few months, I'm still your wife and I pay very close attention to you." She crossed her arms looking smug.

"I still don't understand." Naru looked at her blankly. Mai sighed in exasperation.

"Geez! For being a know it all and a genius, you can be so clueless and dense!" Mai yelled.

"Well then please explain to me, your clueless husband, what you are saying." Naru sounded annoyed. His nerves were shot and now he was arguing with Mai over her cryptic conversations.

"I haven't been completely oblivious to your suffering, and everyone else for that matter, at the hands of Ayako." Mai huffed. "I know how her constant presence in our home bothers you, but you and everyone else puts up with it for me."

Naru didn't know what to say. Had he really been that open about how Ayako was annoying the hell out of him to the point of insanity? His whole reason for putting up with her was for Mai and she had seen right through him.

"You don't have to look so surprised, Naru." Mai said. "It was obvious that you were miserable, but no matter how insane the orders got you still followed through." Mai smiled at him as she continued.

"Just before I came up to you two, you two were probably discussing what Ayako will do if she finds out about the near accident?" Mai looked from Lin to Naru and smiled. "Yes I'm right!" and she laughed. "That's why you don't want anyone to know so that Ayako doesn't find out!" Mai continued to laugh.

"So does that mean you won't tell her?" Naru asked. Mai wiped her tears from laughing and smiled.

"Of course not. I can't afford to have to have you banned." Mai explained. "I prefer not being a single mother or a widow for that matter."

"A widow?" Naru said slowly. He hadn't considered that part.

"Well let's just say I'd probably be a widow by the time she finished with you." Mai said.

* * *

They made their way back home. Thankfully Ayako was not around. Mai looked through the mail as Naru flopped down on the couch. He was exhausted mentally.

"Naru, I need you to pick the food bowls up for me?" Mai called to him. It was time to feed the pets. Mai struggled to bend down and so she relied on Naru to do that. He set the bowls on the table and watch as Mai filled them and then set them back down.

Noba raced into the kitchen followed by Sparky. Snook would eventually make his way to the kitchen. He liked to remind Naru that he did things on his own terms and not Naru's.

As Naru followed Mai out of the kitchen, he remembered something that Mai had said to him earlier.

"If you knew I was miserable, why didn't you try to reign in Ayako? Or do something." Naru asked. Mai smiled at him and shook her at him.

"Nothing can stop Ayako. She's like a force of nature." Mai said. "Besides I was rather enjoying your suffering. It would only seem fit that your suffering should equal mine in some way.

"You're suffering?" Naru sounded worried.

"Naru, I'm pregnant with your twins. One of which is larger than normal and head continues to push against my spine. Don't make me list everything again." Mai glared at him. "Soon I'm going to go into labor and deliver your children. It won't be pretty." She turned and walked.

Naru should have seen that one coming. He could only hope that once Mai gave birth, her mood would improve and the hormones would calm down, but then again according to the books women get even more emotional after giving birth.

As Naru contemplated an emotional Mai after pregnancy, he could have sworn he heard Gene say "Good luck, Noll. You're going to need it."

* * *

**Thanks for all the support. :) I had this chapter mostly completed before my cat died. So it didn't take too long to complete. It was mostly a matter of wanting to do it. I'm not sure how much longer this story will be I think I'm going to add a few bonus chapters. Things that I don't feel like making into a different story/ things that I had considered for this story but had changed my mind and went with the current direction. So if there is something there that you'd like to borrow for something that you are writing. Feel free to, just let me know because I'll be curious to see what you do with :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Mai was getting closer to her due date and that being so, needed to start packing her hospital bag and prepare for a few things. Naru had read the books, but he had never realized that the nesting instinct could be so extreme.

Mai had ordered the house to be cleaned thoroughly. So she had called a cleaning service. Everything was spotless, but Mai was not satisfied. In fact she had forced the entire SPR team to re-clean according to her outrageous standards.

"Naru, help me move this…" Mai pushed her shoulder against a bookshelf in their bedroom.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Naru came in and was horrified by what he saw.

Mai stood up and gave him an annoyed look. "I'm trying to move this out of the way so I can get in the crawl space."

The crawl space. Naru had noticed when he had first moved back that Mai had purchased a new bookshelf and had placed it in front of the small door that opened to a crawl space like room. Similar to an attic.

Naru had never gone back in there really. Last he had checked it was full of boxes that Mai had stored in there. Apparently, now she wanted to go in there. God he hoped she wasn't going to make them clean that out.

"Mai, don't do that. Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Naru said as he pulled the bookshelf out of the way revealing the small door.

"How can I be resting? There is too much to do!" Mai placed her hands on her hips.

"Why would you put a bookshelf in front of the door in the first place… Wait a second.." Naru looked closer at the small door. It appeared that it nailed shut and the doorknob had been removed. "How do you expect to get in there? Why is it nailed shut anyways? What was the purpose in removing the doorknob—" Naru didn't get to finish his statement. Mai, with all her force, jabbed a crowbar into place and began to wriggle it around. "Mai!" Naru yelled in shock and anger.

"What?" Mai yelled back. "I'm not stupid I did come prepared."

"Give me that!" Naru took hold of the crowbar. "before you hurt yourself or someone else." Naru pulled back on the crowbar. The wood creaked and moan and then cracked as the door came loose.

Naru bent down and opened the door wider as he crawled in. Mai came in behind him and turned on the light. The ceiling was high enough for them to stand up. There were more boxes than Naru had remembered.

Mai quickly went to work locating the boxes and then opening them up. She smiled as she looked in the first one. Naru made his way over to her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. Mai held out the a picture frame. It looked like a family standing in front of a temple.

"That's my mom." Mai pointed to the young woman. "That's me." She pointed to the tiny baby wrapped in her arms. "and that's dad." Mai pointed to the man who stood beside her mother. "That man there is my mom's father. My grandfather." Mai was now pointing to the older gentleman standing to the left of her mother. She also pointed her father's parents who died shortly before her father.

"I've never seen pictures of your grandfather." Naru said as he looked at the picture more closely. "I assume this was shortly after you were born?" he asked

"Yep." Mai nodded. "Taking the baby to a temple to pray for its good health and such." Mai pulled out more things from the box. "These were my booties." Mai pulled out a pair of tiny pink baby shoes. "This box has some of the things my mother had kept for me. Baby pictures of me and some of my dad and my mom."

"Why did you keep them in here?" Naru asked.

"Its little complicated." Mai said. "See when my mother died and I went to live with my teacher, I didn't have the room for most of my mother's belongings and furniture and then when I began living on my own it was still packed away. Then I was living with Ayako and Monk and I just left it where it was." Mai explained. "When we were married I got them out of storage, but then we just got so busy, they along with a few other things were put in here."

"I see. So what else is in here?" Naru looked around.

"I honestly don't know." Mai said. "it's an accumulation of so many things." Naru took the box out into the bedroom, but Mai stayed behind.

"Mai, aren't you coming out?" Naru crawled through the door again. Mai was sitting on the floor.

"I'm stuck." She said. Mai's waistline had certainly expanded more than before. She now definitely looked like a woman about to give birth to twins. She wasn't beach ball size, but she was round, but still that was the only part of her that had changed.

Naru tried not to laugh because he knew she would be mad at him. He reach down and pulled her up. As she turned she bumped a stack of boxes causing them to fall over. Mai tried to back up but did the same thing again.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Mai fumed. She looked down at the floor and looked surprised.

Naru followed her gaze and watch as Mai looked at the spilled contents of the box. It had been something Naru had forgotten he had or in fact had stored.

"Naru," She said as she manage to squat down and examine the items more closely. "What are these?" She pulled out items of clothing. Even though she was asking him, she knew what they were.

"Those were Gene's things. I didn't realize I still had them or that I had put them there. I could have sworn I had left them with Mother and Father." He said. He didn't know if having Gene's things would upset her or not. The normal Mai probably would have yelled at him for not storing them properly, but pregnant Mai might cry. He was never sure these days.

"I'm sorry I'll just get rid of them or send them to my parents." Naru tried to put everything back before Mai could see what else was in there, but Mai pulled the box away.

"Why would you do that?" Mai looked surprised. "You should keep them if you want. Gene was important to you and he was important to me." She gave him a strange look. "Unless you're trying to hide something from me?" she teased.

She folded the clothes and stacked them up as she pulled that last article of clothing from the box something fell out. "Now what is this?" She held up Gene's journal. Something Naru had never actually told her about.. well not completely.

He had told her Gene had kept journals and notes, but he never revealed what Gene had recorded about her. He didn't want to bring up that summer again.

Mai began to flip through the pages. "Wait…" She said slowly as she scanned the first page. "This was Gene's…. and he's talking about me…" Naru debated snatching the journal away from her. She started to laugh. "Oh god I remember that day."

"Excuse me?" Naru said. This was not what he expected.

"The day that I met Gene and Peter." She laughed. "Peter is such a flirt. Did you read this?" She asked him.

Naru nodded. "Yes and the other ones he kept. That was the last one…" he said slowly.

"Oh." Mai said and she quickly handed it to Naru. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so nosey. This is important to you and private." She put the folded clothes back in the box and made her way out to the bedroom with the box of items.

Later on as Mai finished packing her bags, Naru came back with the journal.

"Mai?" Naru said softly.

"What is it?" She looked up at him. "Is something wrong?" She spotted the journal in his hand.

"I think I should tell about this." He sat down and on the bed and motioned for Mai to join him. Mai sat down next to him and took his hand. "That summer.. when we were at the house together.. all of us.." Naru was struggling to speak.

"You remember the day in the barn?" Naru asked.

"Yes." Mai answered.

"And how Lin and I were snooping and you caught me?" Naru said. "And then I told you why I was there. Well I found Gene's journals in the barn this was the last one he had written in."

"I see…" Mai looked at him.

"You remember how he was doing a study on your family and mostly on you?" Naru said. "So this journal is mostly about you and everything that happened.."

"Everything that happened?" Mai asked. "As in from the time he met me to sometime before he died?" She seemed pretty calm.

"The last entry is right before he went to rescue you." Naru said.

"Oh." Mai said. "So that's why you didn't want me to read it."

"I was stupid and I was afraid it would just bring back painful memories." Naru said

"There were some painful memories and I don't like to revisit them, but me, Gene, and Peter had some really great times together." Mai said.

"So you're not upset?" Naru asked.

"Well actually I kind of mad that you never explained any of this to me before now and that even when I caught you snooping in _my _barn you still lied to me and hid the journals. You know I hate being lied to." Mai crossed her arms like a stubborn child.

"I'm guessing you're going to give me hell for this aren't you?" Naru grumbled.

"Here take this." Mai handed him a toothbrush. "I want you to clean the silverware again and boil the bottles and anything the babies will be using again."

"And you're not going to supervise me?" Naru asked.

"No, that job is for Ayako." Mai said as she picked up the phone and called her. "You know I need to be resting right now."

* * *

**Hope you guys keep reading. I know you all wondering when Mai will finally give birth, but don't worry it should be soon. Maybe in the next chapter or two. :) Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

A few things were starting to nag at Naru's mind. So many questions that still had not been answered. He had been so busy preparing to be a father that he had forgotten about Mai's reasons for leaving him. Of course she had said it was because she had felt abandoned by him and his closed off nature during the time after the Megumi incident, but for some reason he felt there was more to it than that.

He sat in his chair in his office. He had some last minute work to take care of before he took an extended period off. He wanted to know why the crawl space door had been nailed shut. Mai had said when he had later asked her.

_"Oh.. I just thought it would be best since I was moving out.. I didn't want any kind of animals and rodents to make their way in from there." She had been folding the babies' clothes for the 100__th__ time when he had asked her._

Her answer had seemed valid, but the way she said it led him to believe there was something more that she was not telling him. She had always complained about him hiding stuff from her. Well she had no excuse to point fingers Naru thought.

Maybe this was his anxiety about the fast approaching D day. D as in delivery. Mai had told Naru he would have to break the news to Ayako that she would not be in the delivery room. That had gone better than he had expected.

Ayako had seemed only slightly bitter about it, but in the end she had said.

_"Well this is an intimate moment for you and Mai." Ayako said and exhaled deeply. "It wouldn't seem right for me to intrude, but" Ayako's voice darkened "the moment she changes her mind or throws you out, I'm in!"_

* * *

Later on that evening, as Mai and Naru were watching tv in bed, Mai's water had broken. Mai called Masako and told her they were on their way to the hospital. She in turn told Yasuhara who she lived with who called everyone else.

Before they could leave, Mai and Naru had to drop the key off at the neighbors so their 14 year old son could take care of the Noba, Snook, and Sparky.

"Alright, let's see.." Mai calmly looked at her list. "Naru, you have your keys?"

"Right here, and I'm hooking them to my belt." Naru answered they had gone through this so many times they were surprisingly relaxed and calm.

"Ok good." Mai went to check it off the list. Soon the door burst open and the SPR members rushed in.

"Mai!" They all rushed over to their mother to be.

"Um hi, guys.." Mai looked awkwardly around. Being pregnant she had issues with personal space and hated it when too many people got too close. It seemed like everyone began shouting at once and trying to pull Mai out the door.

"Guys!" She shouted. "Knock it off. I will tell you what you can do. Just let me get through the list."

"But what about Ayako's plan?" John asked.

"We have our own." Naru answered coldly.

"Excuse me?" Ayako began to yell.

"Ayako, not now." Mai glared at her. "Now next item. Take bags to the car. Monk you and John can do that. There's the extra remote" (I imagine their car as one of the keyless ones). "Oh and please pull it out front please. That's another thing to cross of the list."

"Now Yasuhara, would you take this" Mai handed him a binder labeled _Pet Care Instructions_. "to the neighbors at this number."

"Naru," Mai turned to him. "Call doctor and tell him were on our way and how far apart contractions are."

"We already did that, Mai." Naru told her.

"Oh that's right." She said cheerfully and crossed it off her clipboard. "Masako would you make sure the lights are off except for Noba's night light by his bed."

"Ok." Mai said as she happily crossed off the last item on the list.

"Mai, why are you so happy and calm?" Monk asked who had returned from moving the car. "It's kind of freaking me out. Women in labor are supposed to be crying or screaming in pain and cursing their husbands for doing this to them."

Mai and Masako gave Monk an annoyed look as Ayako smacked him with her purse. "I'm happy that soon I won't be pregnant and the twins will finally be here." Mai said.

"So you're not feeling any pain?" Monk asked.

"Of course I'm feeling the pain." Mai gave him another annoyed look. "I feel the contractions, but I'm going to scream. They aren't too bad at this point."

"So did you decide on a natural birth?" John asked.

Mai laughed as they exited the apartment. "Fat chance. As soon as I get there I'm getting an epidural."

"Also so far we are looking at a vaginal birth because the twins are both in the right position, but incase that changes a c-section would be necessary." Naru said.

"It's not something we'll get upset about if it comes to that." Mai said. "As long as they are healthy I don't care how they come out as long as they do it fast and safely."

They made their way to the hospital. Naru was pleased that hospital policy forbade the others from following them back. Mai changed and was in bed waiting for her epidural.

"You're not nervous are you?" Naru asked Mai as she watched the tv that was in the room.

"Not really." Mai said. "For whatever reason, I feel really calm. Not even the thought of someone sticking a giant needle in my back bothers me too much." Mai returned to watching the tv.

"Naru?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Yes?" he looked up from his book. "Are you nervous?" she smiled at him.

"Not as much since you're so calm." He said. "Frankly I was afraid you'd try to kill me. In fact, I was so sure that you would kill me if the twins took any longer." He smiled.

The anesthesiologist came in. "Mai Taniyama?" She asked looked at the chart and at her.

"Yes?" Mai smiled.

"I'm such a huge fan." She said. "But enough with my gushing, you probably would like your epidural now." Mai sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side. She bent forward stretching out her arms as she tried to lean forward. Naru stood in front of her held her steady. He then helped Mai lay back down.

"I wonder what's going on out in the lobby." Naru said. Mai began to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked her

"Oh I'm just picturing it." She smiled and laughed some more. "Everyone is probably a little annoyed that Ayako's demands on them were of no use and they each wasted time. Poor John having to learn Korean and Chinese."

"Also I bet she's giving everyone hell because she expected to be in the room." Mai said.

"Did you want her in here?" Naru asked.

"No." Mai said. "As much as I love her and she has been a big support for me and so helpful, she would make this more stressful. I can't have her screaming at you and the doctors and nurses."

Naru smiled.

* * *

**Back in the lobby.**

Yasuhara held his camera up as he recorded the group. "So here we have Aunt Masako and Uncle John." He said pointing the camera at them. "Wave to your soon to be niece and nephew." He instructed in a sweet voice.

"Yasu, what are you doing?" Madoka walked in to the waiting room with Lin.

"And here comes Aunty Madoka and Uncle Lin." He said and he turned to face them. "I'm doing what I was told to before. Recording these moments. I'm sure Mai won't want to miss any of this."

"Oh how sweet." She smiled and walked up to the camera and waved. "Hi babies, I don't know your names yet, but I can't wait to."

"Have anything to add, Uncle Lin?" Yasu zoomed in on Lin's face. Lin grimaced

"No." and walked away.

"Don't worry. That's normal for him." Yasu said into the camera. "let's see who's next? How about Grandma Ayako- oww!" Ayako swung smacked him with a rolled up magazine.

"I'm not old!" She glared into the camera.

"I didn't call you old!" Yasuhara yelled. "Isn't Mai like a daughter to you? That would make you the grandmother."

Ayako sat and pouted and grumbled under her breath. "I'm not old enough to be a grandmother… must not think of me as her mother to not let me in the room…"

"Don't mind her. She's just bitter." Yasuhara.

The hours went by and everyone sat and waited. Naru had come out a few time at Mai's insistence to update everyone and assure them everything was going fine.

"Well, we have been waiting for 9.. now 10 hours. Still no babies." Yasu yawned still tapping.

Finally Naru appeared. He had the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. "A healthy baby boy and girl." He proudly announced.

Everyone sat up and gushed for more information.

"How's Mai doing?" John asked.

"She's doing just fine. A little tired, but very happy."

"How much did they weigh?" Masako asked.

"The boy was 8 pounds 7 ounces. The girl was 8 pounds 3 ounces. Pretty close in weight.

"So you're not going to reveal their names yet?" Yasu asked.

"Not yet. Mai wants to do that." Naru continued to smile.

"When can we see Mai and the twins?" Ayako asked.

"Unfortunately you'll have to wait a little longer. Why don't you don't you all go home and get some sleep. If you like you can even head back to our place and celebrate." Naru said before hugging everyone goodbye and returning to Mai.

No one had ever seen him so happy before willing to allow them to celebrate at his dwelling. He would have told everyone to go somewhere else and leave him alone. They had thought that Mai had been the one to melt through the ice around Naru's heart, and to a degree she had, but this was most Naru had ever been so openly happy.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, i went through a break up in the middle of august. Not that i'm sad about it. He just was not fitting in with my life. One genre of music only. Can only watch movies with car chases and explosions. And inept when it came to intellectual discussions. Not saying he's stupid, b/c he was great when came to car stuff and engineering things, but frankly did not fair well with anime or cultures or great works of literature, poetry, plays or anything that i liked other than the steelers and the pens. We both liked . been a busy semester. I haven't had time to really keep up with my stories. Thanks for reading this far and being patient. I usually try to get all my stories done within a month or two of starting. So i started chapter 12, but haven't had time to finish it. Not sure how many after that. Maybe one more. Then the final story in the series. it was originally going to be called love, but i think i might change it to something else. Don't worry i promise it will be epic or i will try to make it epic. Anyways thanks again for sticking with me. I guess i best get back to my search for someone, (frankly i'm not really even looking beside "ooo nice muscles" or "ooo nice butt.") who is nerdy in the normal not a creeper or looks like he lives in a cave, likes the pens and steelers, on the same intellectual level as me, and is diverse in taste and doesn't find my fetishes weird (Baby i'm an otaku take is leave it!).lol But for now i like being single. Its so Love Ya all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. This isn't the only story that I have neglected. I have two for Ouran High School Host Club that I haven't finished and one that I have been planning to write for Meg Cabot's the Mediator series, but put that aside to work on this. Grrr college life!lol I don't even have time to read for pleasure anymore. Well besides Girl Genius Web Comic **_**(psst if you're not reading it, check it out, slow beginning, but really picks up) **_**and Vampire Knight when it comes out **_**(oh the love triangle and the drama! Kaname and Zero who do I love more? Back on topic**_**) But I don't have much time to commit to writing. My time not in class or doing school work it spent sleeping or fighting off a migraine which is from either the stress or my wisdom teeth that have decided to make their long awaited appearance now. Snow White and Sleeping Beauty were so lucky. I could definitely use some long deep sleep and then be awakened with a kiss from a hot sexy foreign prince. If this could happen in anime land that'd be even better because I would be skinny and have perfect hair and defy the laws of physics (possible have superpowers) and the prince would be a sexy anime guy. In this world I would settle for Prince if only some of my fantasies came true. (mostly the one where we all live in anime world.) Anyways enough of my ramblings, here is chapter 12.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Everyone returned bright and early the next day. They had taken Naru up on his offer and gone back to their place. The fact that he was offering to let stay at his home without his was another big surprise. Naru never seemed to like having everyone around.

Everyone piled into the room and took turns hugging Mai.

"You look so thin!" Masako said.

"Not like someone who just had a baby." Yasu commented. He was holding the camera still.

"Where are the babies?" Monk asked.

"They're in the nursery. Don't worry. They'll probably bring them in soon." Mai smiled

"So how does it feel?" Monk asked.

"Not being pregnant?" Mai asked "Feels great! I can breathe again." She laughed "And I don't have to pee all the time."

"I meant being a mom." He laughed.

"That feels good too." She smiled. "Here they are." The nurses pushed the two baby beds into the room.(I don't know what they are called.)

Everyone awed and smiled and gathered around as Naru handed Mai one of the twins and the nurse handed her the other. Both wrapped tightly in their blankets.

"Their so precious." Ayako cooed.

"So tiny." Masako added.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Mai replied. "They were so big that they almost considered a c-section. Luckily we didn't have to go the route and I can start getting back in shape ASAP."

"I thought you were taking some time off?" John asked.

"I am, but I still want to get back into my routine workout so that when I do go back I'm just as good, maybe even better than before."

"So Mai and Naru." Yasu said. The two looked up into the camera."What are the official names of your off spring?"

"Naru, would you like to tell them?" Mai said.

"We decided to name the boy Haru and the girl Suzuka." Naru announced.

* * *

Three months had gone by since Mai and Naru brought home their beautiful children. Mai continued to take time off from her career to be a mother. She did continue to dance and work out quite a bit, but she had not done any show and she would consider it when the twins were 5 months.

Naru had gone back to work at Mai's insistence. She could only deal with him so much. He had taken the three months off to help take care of the twins. Haru and Suzuka, but Mai knew when it was time to push Naru back to work.

"You know those cases won't solve themselves." She had told him.

"You sure you don't need me?" Naru had asked her.

"Naru, I know how to take care of my children. I'll be fine alone with them. Besides, you're still taking half days and not actually going on the cases. I'll see you at 2:00." She fixed his tie and planted a kiss on him.

"If you insist." He said. Then he leaned over to the two babies in their bouncers. "Be good for mommy. Daddy will miss all three of you." He kissed their hands and then the tops of his heads.

"Who would have ever pegged Naru the Narcissist as such a family man." Mai laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him one final time.

"Are you referring to me?" he replied sarcastically.

"Who else would I be?" she smiled.

"I distinctly remember a certain horse by the same name." He answered.

"Oh!" Mai gave him a playful push. "Go before I throw you out." She laughed. She ushered him to the door.

"Now remember no twincest." He added before Mai playfully shoved him out the door.

Mai considered herself a pro at motherhood. She fed the twins and burped them and then laid them down in their playpen while she stretched and did her daily routine. When she looked over the twins were fast asleep.

She took this moment to run upstairs to change and grab her cell phone. She had the baby monitor with her, but she knew the twins would probably stay asleep.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. She began to pull off her clothes when something suddenly caught her eye. She turned her head to see if it was one of the animals, but nothing was there.

"Must be my mommy brain." Mai said to herself. With pregnancy and now motherhood, she found herself forgetting things or imaging things. Mai let her long lush hair fall down over her shoulders and stepped into the shower.

She knew she had some time before Haru and Suzuka would wake up. She finished up and began to towel dry her body. She wrapped it around her body and made her way over to the sink.

Mai picked up her hair brush and began brush through her tangled hair. As she looked at her reflection she gasped as she thought she saw a dark shadow behind her. She turned around and dropped her hair brush, but nothing was there.

She paused for a moment and looked around her bathroom. Everything looked normal. Mai tried to shake away the uneasiness that was starting to set it. "Come on, Mai. Just get a hold of yourself. You got two babies downstairs that will be cranky as hell when they wake up. There is no time to be freaking yourself out over nothing."

She went to her bedroom and changed into jean and a bottom up blouse. She wore a lot of button up shirt these days since she was still breast-feeding. She paused for a moment to look at her figure. She smiled smugly at what she saw.

She petit figure was back. Everything looked as if did pre-pregnancy. Well with the exception to her breasts, but Naru didn't mind. When she quit breast-feeding they would definitely go down in size, but probably not to her previous cup size.

She pulled the towel that she had wrapped around her head. He hair was starting to dry. She looked over at the baby monitor. They were still asleep. She smiled triumphantly the longer the twins slept the more time she had to herself.

But her happiness was short lived, she began to feel a coldness in the room. Everything seemed to dim as if all the light was being sucked from the room. She could feel herself begin to shiver.

She stood there paralyzed, not sure if her mind was playing tricks on her. That's when she began to hear it. The breathing sound, but it didn't sound normal. It sounded like a gasping and a hissing sound and with every breath; it managed to send sharp shivers throughout her body, like the scraping of a chalkboard.

She looked into the full length mirror that she and saw it. Behind her in the far corner of the room was a black shadowy mass. It seemed to be growing and spreading. She slowly turned around. She stood there staring at it.

Its edges curled around like black smoke, but its center was pure black. Mai starred at in horror. She was rooted to the floor, her body shaking more violently than before. Her teeth were chattering together and her knees felt like jelly. Her stomach was churning.

The black mass began to move towards her. As moved closer to her, its size increased. With each gliding step it took towards her, she could feel her emotion bubble, the emotions that she had long since buried deep down inside her. The despair, the agony, the loneliness.

It was like standing on the coast as the waves crashed over her, trying to knock her down and suck her out to the sea of her own pain and despair, where she would be unable to fight the violent current.

It was so close to her she could feel the cold icy breath hit her face. She began to gasp. Dry sobs shook her body. She the iciness tighten her lungs making it hard to breathe. Now all she could see was the black mass in front of her.

It slowly reached its tendrils out to engulf her entire body. As the tendrils touched her skin, she felt a sharp iciness that burned her entire body inside and out as all of her horrible memories and her emotions rushed through her.

Mai let out a blood-curdling scream. Her body had given itself over to it defensive instinct to flee from the danger. She took off running. Everything was pitch black. As rushed from her bedroom, she stumbled and found herself falling into the black abyss as she let out one final scream.

* * *

**The next chapter should be the last chapter for this story. Stay tuned for the next story (the final story), which I have yet to start writing and yet to decide on a title because I can't decide. It's between two song titles which are kind of obscure unless you are familiar with the Swan Princess soundtrack. I was thinking of the song "Far Longer Than Forever." I will try and get you the next chapter by this weekend if possible. If not please be patient. I have been really really busy and will only get busier. But if you listen to the song and you think it would be a great title let me know. I have a way I'm going to incorporate it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Got it done earlier than expected. Hope you like it. Please Review!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Naru had managed to get done early today. He was always eager to get home. He had the perfect life. A loving wife and two beautiful children. Wasn't that the dream? For him it was. He may not have known it before, but as soon as Mai had gotten pregnant and they reconciled he began to feel the happiness returning to his life.

He remembered the joy in watching her stomach grow, knowing that his children were growing inside of her. As with any father to be, he had felt the moments of doubt and fear and often confusion, but as soon as he placed his hands on her stomach and felt his children those feelings melted away.

Yes Naru, felt like he finally had it all. He wished his brother was there to see it and he was sure Mai wished her parents were still around to be part of this loving family.

Naru entered the hallway. He could hear Noba howling and the twins crying. He chuckled to himself. Mai must be having quite a day. She was probably ready for a break. He unlocked the door and entered the apartment.

"I'm home." He called out. He quickly walked over to the playpen where the twins lay crying. "What's wrong? Don't cry Daddy's here." He picked them both up and gently bounced them in his arms. "Where is your mommy?" The twins' crying subsided, but Noba continued to howl. "Noba!"

Naru put the twins in their bouncers. "There now. You behave while Daddy sees what Mommy is up to." Noba was still howling in the background. Naru grumbled.

He walked back out into the living room. Noba stood on top of the stairs howling. "What is wrong with you? Crazy dog." He walked towards the stairs looking up at Noba, but as he moved past the furniture he could see the bottom of the stairs.

"Mai!" he rushed towards her body. She laid in a awkward position at the bottom of the stairs. Her head was by the bottom banister post. There was a large gash on her forehead. Her body slightly arched back. "Oh god!" he cried out. He checked her pulse it was still strong. She was still breathing.

"Mai, please wake up." He said frantically. She let out a groan. "Oh, Mai." He said again with relief she was starting to regain consciousness. He quickly called for an ambulance.

The paramedics arrived and Mai was still regaining consciousness. From their assessment, she was lucky to be alive and not too seriously injured, but they would take her to the hospital to get a get fully checked out.

Mai started to become more aware of her surroundings then. "My babies…" She cried. "Where are my babies?" she started to become hysterical.

"Mai, calm down." Naru try to reassure her. "They're fine. They are perfectly content right now in their bouncers."

"No, I have to protect them." She moved her injured wrist and cried out.

"Miss you need to lay still." The one paramedic said. "You've had a bad fall and could be more injured than we know."

"Can you tell you tell us what today is?" the other paramedic asked.

"I don't care what today is, I need to take care of my babies." Mai growled as she tried to get back up. Mai was going to cause a scene if she didn't get her way, therefore they had to sedate her.

Naru called had called Ayako to come and watch the twins while he went to the hospital with Mai.

She arrived as Mai was being placed on a gurney. "Oh my god, Mai!" She exclaimed. Mai was unresponsive due to the sedative.

"Ayako." Naru said as he came back from checking on the twins.

"What the hell happened?" she began to raise her voice. Naru raised his hands and shushed her.

"Mai fell down the stairs, but appears to be alright with the exception of a nasty gash on her forehead and a broken wrist. I need you to watch the twins, while I go to the hospital with her."

"Of course, but why is she like that?" Ayako referring to Mai's slightly catatonic state.

"She tried to fight us so they had to sedate her." Naru said.

"Fight you?" Ayako scowled. "Why would she do that?"

"She wanted to protect the twins or check on them… I'm not quite sure, but when we denied her request she became more insistent and had the intent on fighting to get what she wanted." Naru explained.

"Mr. Shibuya, we will be leaving shortly." The paramedic called to him.

"I'll follow behind in my car." Naru replied and turned back to Ayako. "I don't have all the answers right now so I can't say much more, but I appreciate you coming to take care of Haru and Suzuka.

"Anytime, Naru." She gave him a hug before he grabbed his keys and wallet and left.

* * *

Mai had a concussion and a small hairline fracture to her wrist. Her head was stitched and bandaged and now all that was left was to wait for them to wrap up her wrist.

Naru was allowed to enter the room then. He found Mai sitting on the hospital bed starring off into space. "Well you have to be the luckiest person when it comes to injuries." He said.

His sudden appearance seemed to startle her for a minute as she snapped back to reality. "Lucky?" she said with a confused look on her face.

"Only you could fall off a balcony or down a flight of stairs and come out with only minor injuries." He smiled.

"Yeah." She gave a slight chuckle before looking troubled.

"Is something wrong?" Naru had this feeling that he couldn't shake. "You were so determined to see the twins… I just want to make sure there's nothing for us to worry about."

Mai looked at him thoughtfully. She knew the meaning behind his words. He was asking if her accident was linked to the paranormal. She didn't know how to answer or even where to begin.

"You don't have to say anything right now." He nodded. His voice was gentle, his face warm and inviting, but Mai could see his eyes flicker to worry. She could always read his eyes… "I can tell, but I want you to know you don't have to worry. Everything will be alright."

She smiled and nodded at him as her eyes welled up with tears and brought her good hand to cover the lower half of her face. Her chest swelled with the love she felt for him. She knew he would fight for her and for their children till his last dying breath. But even so she felt scared. Truly scared for what she might be putting her family through.

Naru quickly crossed the room and took her gently in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as she buried her face in his chest and sobbed. The sound was muted, but her body shook. Naru stroked her hair and her back.

She breathed in his scent. The warmth from his body and strength of his embrace were so comforting to her. She could feel herself calming down. She raised her head and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her as he used his hand to wipe away her tears.

She looked down at his chest and realized she had gotten it soaked with tears and her snot. He followed her gaze and they both began to laugh. When their laughs subsided they leaned in and kissed deeply and kept doing so until the doctor cleared his throat loudly.

"Um I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I've come to attend to Mrs. Shibuya's wrist." He said.

"Oh—yes…" Mai said blushing deeply. Naru clear his throat and coughed. Mai glanced over at him to see him turning a slight shade of pink.

As the doctor worked, made small talk, and instructed Mai on how to take care of her wrist and stitches, she and Naru smiled at each other.

They knew there was a storm coming, but they knew that if they had each other they could get through. No matter what happened, they would always find their way back to each other and with the birth of their children they knew their love was strong than ever.

* * *

**For those who have kept up with my ghost hunt stories and been so supportive, I want to say thank you! I don't know if I would have kept going if people didn't read it and want more. So thank you for making me keep at it and not let this turn into an unfinished project. It seemed to take forever to write this one story. I guess life has its ways of distracting you, but its finally finished. Now off to planning the FINAL story of this series! And finishing the others that I have started. Love ya all! Please Review.**


End file.
